The Long Road Home
by BellaMay76
Summary: Arnold and the gang get ready for prom. ALERT! CHAPTER 13 REPOSTED IN IT"S ENTIRITY! PLEASE READ AGAIN!
1. Date For Prom, Right or Wrong

Authors note** I was continuing my story of Hey Arnold! The Jr High years/Miss Popularity, but I didn't receive a SINGLE review! I will continue it, but for the moment it is on hold. I had the idea for this fic while watching "Chocolate Turltes"...you'll see! R/R if you likes, or no more story for you! (I'm the story nazi! MUHWAHAHAAHAHA!)  
  
THE LONG ROAD HOME  
  
" Man,. I can't believe you are going to ask her to prom!" Gerald sighed as he shot a no net basket directly over Arnold's head. " She's kinda young, isn't she?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I mean, do you have any other bright ideas? And besides, we've been on a couple of dates. It's not like we are total strangers, you know." He smiled smugly as he stole the ball from Gerald.  
  
" Arnold Arnold, Arnold.." he muttered under his breath as he tried to block his shot. " You are hopeless when it comes to women. You know that isn't who you REALLY want to ask to prom. Just do it, my man, and put yourself out of your misery!"  
  
"Well despite what YOU think, Gerald, I do NOT want to ask who you think I do, plus-" he paused as he shot, missed, and rebounded. "-she already has a boyfriend.."  
  
Gerald could hear the tension in his voice as he spat the last word out like a bad taste. He knew it totally got under Arnold's skin that he finally found his dream girl, only to have her fall for someone else. That seemed to be the story of Arnold's life, though.  
  
"They aren't really serious yet, you know that," Gerald answered carefully, hooking a foul line shot before plopping down on the bench. "Game point, my friend,"  
  
Arnold ran his hands roughly through his straw colored hair. It was cut slightly shorter than his younger years, but it was every bit as unruly. His clear green eyes shone against his sun kissed skin in the early fading light. He plopped down unceremoniously next to Gerald, grabbing his gatorade and taking a huge swig.  
  
" Anyways, I'm going to call her when I get home," Arnold shrugged, panting to catch his breath. " It's pretty much just as friends, and she knows that. She won't get all weird."  
  
"Only cuz' she's a playa like her brother," Gerald grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh, yeah.. What a renowned player. Someone who's been dating their soulmate since the fifth grade is a major pimp daddy indeed," Arnold answered dryly.  
  
Gerald blushed. His brown eyes glittered in the sunset as he stretched his long lanky body and tried to work out the aches and pains of an intense one- on-one game of b-ball. His hair was shorter as well, but still puffy. More like his brother Jamie-O's hair looked at the same age as 17. His build was slim tall and slightly muscular. Arnold was jut slightly more built then his best friend, mostly from taking over most of the maintenance of the boarding house as Grandpa got up there in years. Although Miles and Stella had been found when he was 10, they both worked full time in the Hillwood Medical Research Lab, and were gone long hours.  
  
" Well-that's besides the point," Gerald finally answered, getting up off the bench slowly. "Want me to ask her for you?"  
  
"Ask who what?" came a high, girly voice from behind them.  
  
Gerald whirled around . " What areYOU doing here?" he asked impertinantley.  
  
" To know what you and Arnold are talking about," She asked teasingly. She smiled, a true smile that reaches all the way to her greenish hazel eyes. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she leaned forward a bit to tie her shoe lace, revealing just a hint of golden brown cleavage under her white v neck tee and skin tight blue jean capris. Her long russet colored hi lights shone against her raven colored curls.  
  
" Oh, hi there, " Arnold smiled slightly as his gaze met hers. "I've been meaning to talk to you,"  
  
"About prom?" the girl asked boldly.  
  
"Yeah-how'd you" he stopped shortly. "Uh, yeah, well anyways, you goin?"  
  
"Can't. Just a freshman, ya know," she pouted slightly.  
  
" Well if you aren't already taken, wanna go? Just as friends, of course."  
  
"Of course, just as friends,. I do have a rep to uphold. Alright, I'll talk to my mom and dad to make sure, and hit ya back with my dress color." The girl smiled with a look of satisfaction.  
  
" Okay, sounds good. Call me whenever, let me know," Arnold finished, not looking at all like a young man who just made a date for prom. It was more like a doctor's appointment from his demeanor.  
  
"Gotta run, talk to you later, Gerald," Arnold waved as he slung his gym bag over his shoulder, walking off in the direction of the boarding house.  
  
'Bye Timberely!" he called, more as an after thought.  
  
**Whoo HOO ! A little cliffy for ya all! Let me know what you think! 


	2. Helga's Point of View and Prom Dates Too

Author's note*** Thanks for the nice reviews. I will do my best to conform to the suggested changes. Like I said, I don't know if this is a H/A pairing just yet, but I am a huge fan of that would be couple, so we'll see!  
  
Helga sighed as she twirled a long strand of honey colored hair around her finger in boredom. She glanced again at the clock on the wall in Mr. Dundas's drama class, only to see the hands had barely moved at all. Usually, she loved this class second only to elizabethan poetry, but she just wasn't feeling it today.  
  
Here it was, 3 weeks til the prom, and she already had more than enough invites. Just not the one she wanted. Although she tried with all her might to get over Arnold, he was still the keeper of her heart.  
  
They had actually tried dating in the eight grade, after the summer when Helga blossomed into more of Miriam's softer attributes, and he had shyly told her he thought she was pretty at the Octoberfest school dance. The relationship failed miserabley, as she just could not give herself to him at that point. Here she was, with all she ever wanted, only to discover she couldn't trust him with her heart.  
  
He had moved on, of course, after the initial hurt of the break up. He never did handle rejection well, but it wasn't more than 3 months and he was going out with a foreign exchange student named Giselle. That was short lived as well, but Helga never got over why he didn't fight harder for her. She knew it was her own fault, but never pursued him as more than a passing acquaintance after that. It hurt too much to get any closer than that.  
  
"Did you decide who's invitation you will be accepting?" Phoebe chimed in as Helga met her in the hall after class. Her almond shaped eyes shone dully behind her much more stylish wire frames.  
  
"Nope, no idea. Might not go at all," Helga muttered indifferently. She glanced up and caught sight of Gerald rounding the corner. Despite herself, her blood boiled momentarily. Gerald Johannsen. He was her biggest supporter when Arnold and her finally got together, which was a huge suprise. However, it seemed not to bother him at all when Arnold recently went out with his "little" sister Timberely. If he believed in her and Arnold so avidly, why didn't he frown upon the fledgling relationship?  
  
She squashed her anger for Phoebe's sake. "Hey babe," Gerald purred as he slid an arm around her waist.  
  
"Gerald, please!" Phoebe whispered fervently, blushing despite her mock annoyance.  
  
"It's been three AGONIZING hours since I've seen you, that's all," he smiled sweetly. "Hey, Helgs, what's shakin'?" He asked smoothly.  
  
"Not alot," Helga answered evenly. "I gotta run, Pheebs. I'll think about what we talked about."  
  
Helga thought it over in her head as she walked towards the food court for lunch. She had been asked by Park, Lorenzo, Sid and Stinky. She didn't have the slightest romantic inclination towards any of them, and she suspected they all wanted to see more of her back seat then really date her.  
  
"Hey, Arnold," she heard a familiar voice behind her as she rounded the corner into the cafetaria. She instinctivley ducked behind a trach can.  
  
"Oh, Hey," Arnold answered, glancing around distractedly. "What's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to tell you my mom and dad are cool with the whole prom thing. I'm not shopping til' Saturday, but I think I"m leaning towards lavendar for my dress."  
  
Helga's mouth dropped. Did she just hear Timberley Johannsen say PROM!??  
  
"Uh, that's cool. Okay, well, let me know for sure about the colors whenever you get around to it." Arnold answered, looking around once more before shrugging his shoulders. " Call me later," he muttered almost incoherently.  
  
"Later days, then". Timberely trounced off with a few more ninth graders, leaving Helga alone behind the trash cans, a single tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
She waited a moment until Arnold left, as it seemed he was either waiting for or looking for someone. He finally gave up and she pulled herself up slowly so as not to draw attention to herself. Her lovely face flushed with anger and regret. How could he! She had still harbored a faint and distant hope that he would ask her, and at least try to rekindle what little they had.  
  
That settles it, she thought irrationally. I refuse to be some shrinking violet while he just moves on with his life. I am going to be the life of that prom, and them we'll see who has regrets, she thought as she stommped across the caferteria. She knew EXACTLY who she was going to go to prom with now, and then he would REALLY be sorry. One person in particular had asked her that she had never considered going with, because she knew what it would do to Arnold. Now, it made no difference. She wanted him to see what he was going to lose forever if he didn't act.  
  
She was going to tell Arnie yes. 


	3. Shocks and Regrets Arnolds not done yet!

Authors Note** I don't usually update this frequently, but with the change in the weather it's very nice and cozy to sit inside and type while the leaves change and there's a nip in the air. Thank you to Willy D for the encouraging review! On with the show!  
  
Shocks and Regrets  
  
Arnold sat at his desk, trying for the third time to write a report on Big Cesaer and other Urban myths for his creative writing class. He had first hand experience with the legendary fish, and many more urban legends for that matter, yet he couldn't put his thoughts into words. He was supposed to also be getting ready for his date with Timberely. She had insisted they go to the movies if they were going to make their plans for prom. He liked Timberely, and she was no doubt very fine, but attraction wasn't everything. She was a female form of Gerald, real suave and laid back, cool and collected. She was, with out a doubt, one of the hottest freshman in PS 218, but he couldn't get past the fact that she was much more like a little sister than any kind of romantic prospect.  
  
The phone rang suddenly, jangling his nerves. He scooped up his cordless with one hand and answered. "Sunset Arms, may I help you?" he muttered nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey," came a dull, nondescript voice at the other end of the line. He immediately recognized his cousin Arnie's voice.  
  
"Oh, hey Arnie. What's up?" he asked distractedly, tossing a baseball in the air with his free hand and catching it.  
  
"Umm, yeah.. I don't have her number anymore, I think Abigail ate it," he droned on precariously. " Do you still have it?"  
  
"Who's number, Arnie?" Arnold asked, exasperated.  
  
"That girl, the real, real pretty one. The one I liked in fourth grade when I visited you."  
  
"Oh, Lila. Sure, its-hold on, okay its"  
  
"No, that's not her name," Arnie interrupted with a low snort. " I said the pretty girl."  
  
" Lila is pretty, Arnie," Arnold interjected, starting to lose his patience. " Who else could you possibly want to call from my school, especially eight years later?"  
  
" Blonde hair, blue eyes, ..uh one eyebrow I think? No, I think she has two now," Arnie replied, more to himself than anyone.  
  
The one eyebrow comment struck Arnold like lightning. It all came together in his mind.  
  
" HELGA?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, that's her name. I work at her dad's country branch of beepers store. I see her sometimes."  
  
" Well, she never mentioned you to me," Arnold sniffed, obviously hurt at the idea of Helga hanging out with his dull cousin Arnie. He smiled coolly. He remembered now that Arnie had dumped Lila for Helga back in the fourth grade, but Helga found Arnie to be repulsive. He must be dreaming if he thought Helga wanted anything to do with him.  
  
" I have her number, all right," Arnold began, " but I don't think she'd like me giving it out to just anyone," he smiled triumphantly.  
  
" I had it before, I just lost it," Arnie answered slowly. " And I have to call her, she left a message earlier that she would go with me,"  
  
"Go with you where?" Arnold asked suspiciously.  
  
"The prom," he answered simply.  
  
"WHAT!??" Arnold dropped the phone, staring at it like it was a venomous snake. He could not believe even for a second that Helga G. Pataki would stoop so low as to date his cousin, especially as he knew how much she disliked his advances. They had discussed this during the precious two weeks they had dated back in the eighth grade.  
  
" I'll play you her message if you don't believe me," Arnie replied as Arnold picked the phone back up.  
  
He heard a soft whirring noise as Arnie's answering machine came to life on the other end of the phone. " This is me, leave a message," first came on the line, then, to Arnold's sheer and utter horror, an angelic voice heard only in his dreams came across the line, sounding less angelic than he remembered, but nonetheless he knew it was her, " Arnie, it;s me, Helga Pataki. I , uh, reconsidered your offer to escort me to my prom. Consider it a date. And try not to screw things up, Boomerang Face," the machine clicked off quietly.  
  
" 423-6810" Arnold blurted impatiently, eager to end the call. "Thanks. Bye" Arnie answered, clicking the phone in his ear  
  
So Helga was going to go with Arnie. Didn't she know how much he still cared about her? No, probably not, as Arnold had given up trying to reach her as they entered high school. They only spoke occasionally, but Arnold could always see the empty look in her eyes, like something was missing. He had always hoped it was him that was missing in her life, but she seemed so unreachable.  
  
That settles it, he thought determinedly. He picked up the forgotten cordless, lying lifeless on his desk.  
  
"Hey, Timb, you ready to go?" he asked a little too eagerly. Let's see how Helga likes it thrown in her face, he thought as he hung up the phone, a grim smile of satisfaction slowly spreading across his face.  
  
***Cliffie! Kinda-Okay so maybe this WILL be a H/A pairing...or maybe not! Many more odd couples to come as Arnie arrives in town over the weekend! Stay tuned and R/R!! 


	4. Double dates and Awkward Mates

Author's note** Thanks to my faithful reviewers. You are what keeps me going! Special thanks to Willy D who always has encouragement for this story! On with the show!!  
  
Don't own HEY ARNOLD~ promises, promises.  
  
Chapter 4 (already?) Double date with unfit mates  
  
Helga bit her lip nervously as she waited for Arnie's bus to arrive. Although he lived somewhat closer than the old days, it was still an hour bus ride into the city for him, and she stood impatiently at the bus stop near the Cinaplex, waiting for the #13 line to arrive.  
  
She brushed a stray strand of wheat colored hair behind her ear as it whipped in the cool early evening breeze. Phoebe had volunteered to double with her so she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable, and Helga had considered it, as it would of given Gerald a real eyeful of her with Arnie, and she knew for sure it would of gotten back to Arnold. She had decided against it at the last minute. She would save this bombshell for Arnold to witness at the actual prom in 2 weeks. Helga tried to deny that a small but smart voice in the back of her head told her it was wrong all the way around anyways.  
  
She sat down on the blue bench outside the cinaplex, and glanced at her baby pink vintage swatch watch. 6: 47 pm. That meant she still had roughly 13 minutes until he arrived. She checked her reflection distractedly in her compact to see if she had succeeded in biting all the lip gloss off of her lips, when she caught sight of him behind her.  
  
Arnold was standing by the ticket counter, purchasing a ticket for..Helga squinted.. "From Justine to Manny" some sappy love story/musical from the American Icon winner and runner up. " He doesn't normally go for all that gushy, girly crap" she thought curiously. Then she saw it, the shadowy figure emerging from the entrance to the cinaplex. TIMBERLY JOHANNSEN was standing there, holding the door as Arnold left the ticket counter, taking her arm and entering the theater.  
  
Helga snapped the compact shut harshly, catching her fingertip inadvertently in the process. She trembled slightly as she raised her eyes to the approaching bus, color staining her alabaster skin. She knew they were going to prom, but a small part of her had thought that maybe that was all there was to it, that they weren't dating or anything. This proved it, they were in a relationship. This time, two or three angry tears slid down her cheek before she could prevent it. Allright, scratch the prom bombshell. She'd show him right now just what a mistake he was making.  
  
" Rhonda, do you like air popped with no butter, or oil popped with butter substitute?" Curly asked from the counter of the cinaplex as a pimply faced teen boy with a severe buzz cut waited patiently for their order.  
  
" Air popped, butter substitute, no salt, and a diet Yahoo," Rhonda replied, as she reapplied her makeup near the bathroom doors. Her raven hair was highlighted with copper and chocolate streaks, and it was cut in a stylish shag that fell in layers just past her bare shoulders. She wore a red silk halter top with just the right amount of what would be called "good girl cleavage" black hiphuggers with a matching pencil thin silver chain belt. She smiled at her reflection and closed her compact, sliding it into her small red handbag.  
  
Curly had developed into quite the suave gentleman, although he was still just as eccentric as ever. His family had inherited a buttload of money in his sophmore year of highschool, and money always attracted Rhonda. She was no where near as snobbish as she had been back in elementary school, but she still had her standards. She was also by far, still the most popular girl in school. Curly winked a green eye at her over the top of his thin wire frames, and flashed her a heart melting smile. She grinned back, but turned her head quickly at the scene unfolding in front of her.  
  
Helga Pataki was walking towards the concession stand, with her pinky finger firmly linked with the pinky finger of ..Arnie Hatfield?? Rhonda blinked in disbelief, making sure her colored contacts were indeed in. Everyone KNEW Helga, let alone anyone except Lila, couldn't stand him. Yet there they were, walking along like no one's business and looking happy as clams. Actually, Arnie looked mildly interested in the tile flooring, and Helga was scanning the room, as though making sure to catch someone's eye.  
  
Arnold sighed as he stooped to tie his shoe. Timberly had ran to use the ladies room before they went in to the movie, and he was waiting in the lobby near the entrances to the different screening rooms. He was beginning to regret coming here. He wasn't sure if Timberly was going to start thinking he really LIKED her liked her, and despite how hurt he was by Helga's prom date selection, he had to kick himself when he realized it was his own fault. He hadn't tried hard enough to get through to Helga, he had just given up more or less. What was she supposed to do, wait for him forever? "Yes," Arnold answered his own question in a small whisper. He straightened up and his jaw dropped as he caught site of her.  
  
It was like things were moving in slow motion. There was Helga, leaning across the concession stand, talking to a very suprised looking Curly. She had on white low cut cargo capris, low cut white socks and keds. Her upper body was clad in a baby pink v neck tee shirt and her flowing blonde hair with fringy bangs was parted to one side and held back by a pink jeweled barrette. Her skin was slightly sun kissed, most likely from volley ball practice in the early spring sun. She turned her luminous blue eyes toward Curly, and her eyes crinkled at the corners as she laughed at something he said.  
  
Despite himself, Arnold smiled dreamily. She looked fantastic, better than he had seen her in months, and here he was, with some girl he thought of as family. FAMILY. The word vibrated through his oddly shaped head as he spied Arnie, reading the ingredients off the back of Helga's sour patch kids. The last thing Arnold remembered was Helga extending her pinkie to clutch Anrnies. His head swam and all went black.  
  
*** WHOO! Long one, I know! I didn't know where to quit! More strange but delightful parings to come, plus some long over due drama for Phoebe and Gerald. R/R and I will update much quicker! 


	5. Black outs and Timberly Pouts

Author's Note** Thanks again to all my faithful readers/reviewers. Special Thanks to Willy D who always reviews without fail! And also special shout out to CrystalTear, you are soo nice! I love your stories as well! I am going to try to focus on some of the other relationships surrounding them and throw a moral dilemma or two in to keep in tune with the show's theme, as one reviewer suggested. On with the show!  
  
Still don't own Hey Arnold!  
  
Chapter 5 Black Outs and Timberly Pouts  
  
"Arnold! Oh my God, are you okay?"  
  
Arnold heard Timberly's voice, but he couldn't answer. His eyes were still closed, but his mind was conscious once more. I can't believe I fainted at the sight of them, he thought miserably as he tried to focus his thoughts more clearly.  
  
A small crowd had begun to envelop him as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head gently. Rhonda and Curly were amongst the group, their eyes full of shock and concern. Timberly sat on the floor near him, holding a paper cup of what he assumed was water. Her large hazelly-green eyes looked panicked and annoyed at the same time.  
  
"I'm alright, I, uh, skipped dinner and I got a little light-headed," he lied as quickly as he could think of it. He managed a lopsided smile.  
  
"Sheesh, you could of at least grabbed a piece of fruit, or a cracker or something," Timberly shot back, trying to help him to his feet and draw the attention away from them. "He's fine," she answered reassuringly to the worried looking manager as he glanced anxiously over her shoulder at Arnold.  
  
Helga had just finished placing her order for a jumbo corn, extra butter, large yahoo soda and a huge chocolate creme filled doughnut with pink icing and little heart-shaped sprinkles when she heard the commotion near the corner of the cinaplex.  
  
"What's going on over there, Mr. Observant?" she asked Arnie offhandedly as he had been staring blankly in that general direction as she ordered.  
  
" Some one passed out," he replied dully. " I think it was my cousin,"  
  
"ARNOLD?!" Helga bit her lip as the name escaped her lips. She hadn't meant to sound so concerned, but it caught her completely off guard.  
  
" Yeah, he was in line waiting for that dark haired girl, then he fainted," Arnie replied, blinking one eye, then the other. " He looked freaked out about something."  
  
Helga glimpsed Arnold's lanky form standing up, and putting a hand on Timberly Johannsen's shoulder for support. Her blood boiled at the site of them together again. Probably fainted when he saw how tight those jeans are, Helga thought miserably. Well, he looked fine now, although he seemed to be searching the crowd near the concession stand somewhat intently. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to let him see her with Arnie just yet. Helga ducked behind the Sippee Machine and grabbed her order. "Let's get in there, you yellow-haired weirdo. I hate missing the previews."  
  
Arnold sat grumpily in his seat as the lights began to dim slowly. There was the usual hustle and bustle as different couples and groups searched the aisles for seats. He saw Stinky Peterson with Lila Sawyer, their hands intertwined as they squeezed into an aisle seat three rows up. Harold and Patty were to his left, flanked by Nadine and Park to their right, as a forlorn and lovesick looking Pea Pod Kid sat behind them, glaring at Park and smiling sadly at Nadine in turn.  
  
Timberely primped in her compact endlessly as he glanced around the filling theater. Finally, he caught site of the couple he had been searching for. Helga trounced in with Arnie, who was trying halfheartedly to link his pinky finger with hers, only to have her brush his hand back fervently. Arnold smiled widely as he watched the scene unfold. Helga's eyes seemed to dart left and right, as though avoiding someone. He slid lower in his seat as they passed in the aisle 2 rows up. With no seats available, they made their way up one row away from Arnold. Helga still didn't make eye contact, so he was pretty sure she didn't see him. She sat down directly in front of him!  
  
Helga was on pins and needles, and that was putting it mildly. She didn't see Arnold or Miss Hottie Freshman anywhere, and she wanted to be sure they couldn't see her, either. . Her elaborate plans for revenge were unraveling, and she had decided she would purposely run into them as they exited the theater. She couldn't stand the thought of Arnold being able to watch her with Arnie throughout the entire movie, so she'd just let him know they had been there.  
  
This, of course, didn't stop her from wanting to watch ARNOLD. She looked around as casually as she could before Arnie had plopped down unexpectedly in a seat, so she followed suit. Oh well, it was plenty dark in here now, so she wouldn't worry about them just now.  
  
Arnold breathed in Helga's perfume deeply. Oh my god, she smells good! He thought distractedly. She sure didn't seem to be all that excited to be with Arnie, that was for sure. She sat with her long legs crossed in the opposite direction that he was sitting, and her hands clasped her doughnut and soda rather than his cousin's hand. He smiled again, and remembered his and Helga's first date 4 years ago in this very theater. To his surprise, she liked old romantic movies, and they had gone to a screening of Casablanca. He had been so touched that she had let her softer side show, as a single tear slid down her cheek during the dramatic farewell scene at the end. It was then that he had tenatively reached a hand over to hold hers, and although she had pulled away at first, she had turned, looked into his eyes, and firmly grasped his hand in return.  
  
Why couldn't she just believe me, and trust me with her heart? Arnold thought miserably. He had missed Helga all these years, but the wound felt fresh being in this darkened theater with her now mature frame just inches away.  
  
"Pass some popcorn, Boomerang face," Helga whispered as she licked the last of the frosting from her doughnut. This was a vapid, moronic movie and she couldn't wait for it to be over. She would almost rather be here with Lorenzo, and that was something she thought she would never think. They had gone on a few dates, but there was no chemistry. Even Lorenzo had acknowledged as much, or as he had put it, " A merger at this time between us would not be a sound investment," Helga smiled. She had made a couple of girls pretty mad for going out with him, because a rumor had begun to circulate that they were boyfriend/girlfriend. Nothing could be farther from the truth. She was just trying to kill time until Mr. Right came along...if he ever came to his senses.  
  
Arnold watched as Helga's hair blew gently in the breeze of the air conditioned theater. This was getting ridiculous. If Timberely looked over and caught him glued to Helga like this- "AHEM," Timberly seemed to answer that question as soon as it entered his head. "Find something more interesting than the movie?" she questioned in a clearly agitated voice. "Uh, No..she just looked...cold," Arnold stammered stupidly. He mentally smacked himself upside the head for his candor.  
  
"Mmm-hhm. I see. And do you think she needs a jacket, Mr.Wizard? I'm sure she's freezing in the 75 degree heat!" she hissed vehemently.  
  
"NO, I mean, no, she's fine-I mean she looks fine," Damn! He hissed under his breath. "I mean-" " I know EXACTLY what you mean, Arnold," Timberely's voice rose above a whisper, and Helga's head snapped involuntarily at the sound of Arnold's name behind her. A few other people shushed them, but Helga kept her head straight forward, so as not to attract his attention.  
  
" Can I ask you something, Helga?" Arnie muttered under his breath as she tried desperatley to overhear the unfolding argument behind her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, spit it out, paste-for-brains, I haven't got all day," she craned her neck slightly to the left so she could hear a little more clearly.  
  
" I want to kiss you," he replied calmly and quietly.  
  
Helga hadn't heard a word. She was listening intently to Timberly berate Arnold for checking out some other girl! Now she had DOULBE the competition? Who was the little harpy, spit her name out already, she thought impatiently.  
  
" And you know, I could go to prom with just about ANY of the seniors in this school!" Timberly finished her last sentence with a dark tone.  
  
" For the last time, Timb, I wasn't checking her out. I just don't care for this movie, and I was bored. What do you say we get outta here?"  
  
Helga growled in frustration. Trouble in paradise, and Mr. Optimistic was already smoothing it over. She leaned back a little bit more-  
  
"I'm going to kiss you, now" Arnie whispered as he leaned in towards Helga.  
  
"Whatever, putz, pipe down, I'm listening here," Helga replied as she strained to hear Timberly's reply.  
  
But before she could hear her answer, she was assaulted with two moist, salty lips in a plain flavored gum flavored kiss. She ripped her head back in an instant, complete and utter shock washing over her.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" Helga screamed as she leapt to her feet instantly. All eyes were on her in a second, but she didn't notice at all. She slapped Arnie with all she had in her, which is quite a lot for a girl. He fell with a thud as she ran to the aisle and fled the theater.  
  
Arnold gasped as he watched her run down the aisle and out of the movie. Timberly snickered. "I guess your cousin lacks alot of your charms," she shot, shaking her head in amusement. "Yeah," Arnold breathed in agreement. Arnie sat up, peeled an old sour patch kid wrapper off of his face, and sat facing the screen again. Everyone else turned back towards the movie as well.  
  
Arnold frowned sadly. She DIDN'T like Arnie, or else why would she knock him out over a little peck on the lips? So why was he sitting here with a jealous little girl when the woman he wanted was probably waiting for the next bus home at this very moment?  
  
A song from the movie blared overhead, and it played out like a soundtrack for the feelings he was experiencing right now.  
  
See the thorn twist in my side I'm waiting for you Slight of hand and twist of fate On a bed of nails she makes me wait And I'll wait..without you With or with out you With or with out you ohhh I can't live With or with out you  
  
It was an old U2 song, but it fit the movie scene, and Arnold's life to a tee in that moment.  
  
"Just where are you going?" Timberly's chin jutted out in indignation as she felt Arnold stand.  
  
" To finish something I should of long ago, Timberly. I'lll call you later,"  
  
Arnold rushed out of the theater, bracing himself against the slightly colder exterior of the building. He hoped he could catch her.  
  
As he reached the corner, he watched in horror as the bus pulled away. But it wasn't the bus leaving that upset him.  
  
No, it was the long black limo that pulled away, with Helga leaning her head against Lorenzo's shoulder, her face in tears.  
  
***OHH I like writing this story! R/R, any suggestions? 


	6. Rich Kids and The Things He Did

Author's Note** I have the best reader/reviewers/fans! I love you guys! Thanks to CrystalTear1,WillyD and Mikstu. You all are terribly, terribly..encouraging! (peapod kid quote from "married" episode!)  
  
Thanks again and on with the show!  
  
Chapter 6 Rich Kids and The Things They Did  
  
" I still don't know what you were running down the block like that for, Helga," Lorenzo cooed as he stroked her tangled blonde mane away from her tear stained face.  
  
" It doesn't matter, Lorenzo. I made a horrible mistake and it's biting me in the butt pretty hard right about now, so I could use a little silence, alright?" Helga straightened up and lifted her head from his angora-clad shoulder.  
  
She had seen Arnold's face as soon as she had leapt to her feet, but the words were already formed in her throat before she could stop herself. Great, now she looked like a damsel in distress, when the whole purpose of going out with LintBoy was to make Arnold see what he was missing out on. Now, all it looked like he was missing out on was a mean right hook and a personal protection order.  
  
Lorenzo smiled knowingly, and handed her a monogrammed hanky to dry her cerulean blue eyes. " I understand your need for discretion, Helga. But really, who are we going to tell?"  
  
" No one, Richie Rich, because you and the Flower Child there aren't going to find out what was bothering me. I told you I appreciate the ride, and the shoulder. Hey, I had a moment of weakness, so sue me. Just keep this one to yourselves, PLEASE."  
  
" We won't breathe a word," a somber-faced Sheena replied. She clasped Lorenzo's hands anxiously in hers, as though she were afraid he would float away. She had all the down to earth qualities that kept Lorenzo grounded, and had been seeing each other quiet secretively for the past 2 weeks. They both preferred it that way, and both were sure to keep Helga's secret so she wouldn't spill theirs.  
  
" Thanks, I appreciate it. Now, if you two lovebirds don't mind, I believe this is my stop," The limo had pulled to a halt in front of the blue, three story brownstone that was the Pataki residence, and Helga opened the door. " Oh, and guys, this conversation, it never happened," "Forgetting!" they chimed in unison. Helga went up the stairs, past the blaring tv and whirring blender, plopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"What are the repercussions of the actions I have just taken?" she asked herself before drifting into a fitful sleep.  
  
Arnold grew angrier and angrier with each block he walked. So, Arnie was just some sort of pawn, huh? A pawn Helga did away with as soon as he went too far. He tried to deny the extreme happiness he felt at the sight of her unadulterated disgust. Arnie was the one person whom he could not STAND to see her with, ...that is, until he saw her pull away with LOR ENNN ZO. He thought his name in the extreme, stretched out way that Helga had once reserved for Lila's name, unbeknownst to him.  
  
He strained to remember his conversation with Rhonda just 3 weeks prior. She had been ranting that Lorenzo and Helga just didn't mesh and that there was nothing really there. Gerald had just told him a week before that the two weren't serious. Yeah, well they were both wrong. Why Helga liked Lorenzo, he had no idea. He was no where near her type! "Oh, and I suppose I am her type?" he grunted to himself under his breath. He stopped huffing and puffing and sat down on a bus stop bench.  
  
He ran a hand through his unruly mop of golden hair, irritated beyond reason. He knew why it bothered him so bad. Because Lorenzo had power, had wealth, and on top of it all he was nice AND good looking. How on earth was he going to make her see that she belonged with him?  
  
Then it finally struck him. She doesn't KNOW I still care about her! If she knew, she might change her mind....  
  
He looked up to see the familiar blue three story building that he knew so well towering before him. His heart and his feet had led him to her doorstep. He gazed up at the top left hand window, and to his amazement, he saw soft white curtains blowing gently in her open window. Music floated down to the street from her room. He strained to make out the words. Was she home right now? He walked to the alley on the side of her building, and tenatively began to climb her fire escape. Why did this seem so oddly familiar?  
  
He got to the landing, and he heard the music in earnest now. The words to Johnny Cash's "Hurt" were playing mournfully as a scantily clad Helga lay sprawled ungracefully on top of her white comforter. She was wearing only her white sports bra and light pink 70's stlye velour gym shorts, obviously used as pj's. He watched in awe at the curve of her collar bone, her breath coming in deep and even. He didn't know exactly what purpose it served to climb up here, other than he knew it deeply satisfied him to see her home so soon, and asleep. It meant maybe she only got a ride home with Lorenzo.  
  
Starting to feel like a peeping tom, Arnold smiled once more at her slumbering frame as he turned to climb back down. Just as he did, however, he heard a phone ring, startling him. Helga's message clicked on immeadiately, and her recorded voice filled the room.  
  
" You know who this is, and you know what to do, " Arnold laughed under his breath at her straightforward approach to everything. The next voice he heard, however, made him freeze completely.  
  
" It's me, Lorenzo. I just wanted you to know that I hope both our little secrets are safe. I hate to see you so sad. Call me about prom, okay?"  
  
Arnold clenched his jaw. This meant war.  
  
Thats it! I need SUGGESTIONS! I AM STALEMATING HERE!!!! 


	7. Prom Dress Shopping and Big Name Droppin...

Author's note**I have the BEST readers! Thanks again to CrystalTear1 and WillyD, my most faithful and helpful reader/reviewers! You guys review every chapter and that's what keeps me going! Willy, where's the update for your story?? I love it and I want more! That goes for CrystalTear too! Okay, enough shameless flattery, on with the show! ( I shout out to ALL my reviewers)  
  
Chapter 7 Prom Dress Shopping and Big Name Dropping  
  
Saturday dawned bright and airy, and it couldn't have been in more contrast to Helga's mood than that. She sat up, slightly cold from the window being open all night. Her cd player was once again crooning "Hurt", as she had programmed it for continuos play. She clicked it off, and flipped the radio on.  
  
Helga rubbed her eyes as she absent- mindedly threw on a plain white tee shirt. The clock read ony 8:50. She was supposed to meet Sheena, Rhonda, Phoebe and Nadine at the mall at 10 am. That left just enough time for a quick run, shower, and maybe a piece of fruit if she rushed. Sighing, she threw her hair back in a pony tail, slid on her socks and running shoes, and grabbed her Ipod off of the nightstand on her way downstairs.  
  
She had taken up running at Dr. Bliss's suggestion two years ago, as a way to relieve stress. Although Helga had been skeptical, she tried it anyway. Now she was hooked.  
  
"Miriam! For the love of Pete, where's my lucky white belt?" Bob roared distantly from the trophy room as Helga exited the front door. She shook her head in disgust and clicked the door closed behind her. Soon, all her thoughts were drowned out by her new downloads by Maroon 5, and she ran like a woman on a mission through the city park.  
  
An hour later, she was climbing out of Big Bob's ancient blue sedan at the Fashion Square Mall in downtown Hillwood. Despite her parents' obvious lack of responsibility, it was strictly forbidden for a Pataki to travel downtown by bus or subway unless over the age of 21. She appreciated being able to drive herself, even if it was riding on the coattails of a rule put in place originally to protect Olga.  
  
"Where have you been?" Rhonda exclaimed, rushing to meet Helga in the foyer near Marshall's. Phoebe was already sitting near the center court fountain, discussing something intently with Sheena.  
  
" I am right on time, princess. Cool your jets," Helga shot as she pointed at her wrist. "I doubt there's any other teenage girl in her right mind out at the mall at 10 am on a Saturday."  
  
"Don't underestimate that, Helga. Look around you," Rhonda hissed through gritted teeth. Her hair was uncharacteristically pulled back in a simple pony tail. She looked like she meant business.  
  
" Let's get a move on then, girls," Phoebe interjected before either could throw another barb. The foursome tore off through the mall, before they finally made it to Bella's, an extremely trendy and cutting edge boutique. Rhonda was right, and there was already quiet a few girls milling about as they entered.  
  
"Told ya," Rhonda glowered as she elbowed her way towards the window display. Bella's was a highly sought after place to purchase a prom dress, as every single dress was an exclusive, one-of-a-kind designer piece. It had started out as an experimental business, a place for up and coming designers to get their names out there, and established designers got the fun of making people clamor for their own original. Now, it was the hot place to go, and was doing quite well.  
  
"Okay, it's all about three things, girls-cut, color, and originality. Let's get out there and find our masterpieces!" Rhonda drilled them like General Patton on crack, then shot off to the farthest corner of the store.  
  
Helga shook her head, and headed towards the front far corner, where the 2 piece ensembles were displayed. She had been eyeing a sage green concoction the day before, but wasn't sure if it was still there.  
  
"Oh, look at this one!" Phoebe held a deep royal blue gown against her tiny frame, her dark eyes sparkling.  
  
" The color really suits you, Pheebs," Helga commented in approval. It was a spaghetti strapped, two piece with a full ball gown skirt. The top had glass beading along the bottom hem, and the skirt was made of shorn silk in the same color, with hand detailed austrian crystals scattered across it. It was perfect for Phoebe.  
  
"I must concur, Phoebe. The design is not all that original, but the color and cut are exquisite, and there is also much to be said for the classics. Great job! One down, 3 to go!" Rhonda rushed past with three gowns in different shades of red cradled in her arms. Red was, after all, her signature color.  
  
"Looks like Princess is going to have an anyurism. Better bag that up, Pheebs, while I hunt down that green creation before some other woebegone adolescent," Helga chuckled as she poked her head through the rack.  
  
"Bagging!" Phoebe chanted as she made her way to the register.  
  
Finally, after searching fruitlessly for more than 30 minutes, she saw it. It was stuck behind a cream colored Dolce and Gabbana number. Someone must've been trying to save it! Helga snatched it up triumphantly and ran for the dressing rooms.  
  
She spun around in wonder, watching the flowing skirt wrap around her long, lean legs. The color was perfect with her olive skin, and gorgeous, earthy hair. The top was cut on the bias, exposing just a hint of tummy, and it was a simple raw silk material in the richest color of sage. The top had a double strap that only went over the right shoulder, and was for the most part, backless. The slit along the side showed just enough calf, and hung on her frame like it was made for her. She smiled, tears filling her eyes with gratitude.  
  
"Oh, its lovely Helga!" Sheena breathed softly. " I know Lorenzo will love it!" She smoothed her long fingers lovingly over the smooth material.  
  
"Yeah, well it's lucky I found it. Someone with a penchant for green silk had her hidden in the back. I'm glad you like it, you look stunning," Helga smiled with great satisfaction. Lorenzo knew Sheena was hopeless when it came to fancy things, and had pleaded with Helga to find her a dress at the last minute. It just so happened that Helga had seen this dress in the window just the day before, and ironically enough, had thought how nice Sheena would look in it.  
  
" Nice cut, great color, very fresh and original," Rhonda called from the dressing room doors. " Now get out there and find your dress, Pataki! I have 6 already that I am deciding between,"  
  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah," Helga muttered in reply as she stalked back out into the store, searching half heartedly for a frock.  
  
Why bother going? Her pity date with Arnie was officially out of the question, and all the guys who asked her a month ago were now all either attached or already going with someone else. She sighed. Maybe she would just skip it, feign illness or something.  
  
" You looked adorable, Timb," came an ever-so-annoying voice in the next aisle. Helga ducked under the nearest rack , causing more than one sales people to turn their heads. She listened intently, trying to make out more of the conversation.  
  
" Thanks, I like it, too." Timberly's voice carried from the front registers. She held a gold sparkly, slinky gown with tailored curves and a long, rippling slit up to about mid thigh. A filmy, gold wrap was clutched in her other hand.  
  
"Arnold's gonna need oven mitts to handle me, girl!" Timberly laughed as she whipped out her mom's credit card to the waiting cashier.  
  
"And I am ever so certain that Stinky will love the green Versace I bought," Lila smiled.  
  
Helga hated to admit it, but little miss perfect was alot easier to get along with now that Arnold didn't pine after her. She was actually kind of happy for her and Stinky. She turned her attentions back to Timberly and the gold hoochie dress.  
  
" Well, I have to be going," Timberly whisked her shopping bags up, the golden dress packed carefully in tissue paper and cardboard. " Let's see his little fantasy girl top THIS number!"  
  
Helga gritted her teeth in frustration. If she didn't know any better, she would swear that that last comment was directed at her, as Timberly had raised her voice whilst passing her hiding place. Of course, LILA! She must've told Timberly that she's had it bad for Arnold since preschool! Ohh, I could ring that pretty little neck of hers, Helga thought bitterly. Why she would think Arnold still cared for her was beyond reasoning, but she must sense some type of competition.  
  
"If it's war she wants, then it's was she gets," Helga hissed to herself as she emerged from the rack of strapless gowns.  
  
"Rhonda, Sheena, Pheebs," Helga barked as she gathered her things. "Gotta go. Rhonda, go with the cherry red vintage Versace. Suits your skin tone, great classic designer, super classy."  
  
"And what about your dress, might I ask?" Rhonda asked, both pleased and annoyed at Helga's hidden knowledge of fashion and design. "Where are you going to find your dress??"  
  
" Don't worry, girls. It will be colorful, perfectly cut and COMPLETELY original," Helga replied as she gave Pheebs a quick hug and darted out the door.  
  
Arnold won't know what hit him.  
  
****Thanks for the tip, Willy. I will make sure not to try too hard with this story line, it works better that way! 


	8. Radio Dedications and FInal Preparations

Author's Appreciation**Once more, Will and Crystal are my faithful veteran R/R warriors!! Thanks alot, you guys, as always! Hope to incorporate more humor into this installment, so bear with me!!  
  
Chapter 8 Radio Dedications and Final Preparations  
  
Arnold sped along route 12 in his dad's mustang, wondering how in the hell he was going to get Helga away from Lorenzo. The radio hummed mundanely as the warm spring breeze sucked the stale air out of the rarely driven vehicle. Miles and Stella had remained home with Arnold, Pookie and Phil for a whole year once they were found, but slowly grew restless to do some good for the less fortunate. It was then they had both taken jobs at the Hillwood Medical Research Lab in downtown Hillwood. They worked extremely long hours, but Arnold was just glad that he knew where they were at least.  
  
Miles drove Stella's sensible and more fuel efficient cavalier when they rode together to work each day, so the Mustang was like a shiny jewel, sitting under it's dust cover in the garage. Arnold had chosen to borrow it, with a quick nod of approval from his dad as he left early that morning.  
  
Absentmindedly, Arnold ran his hand through his hair as the radio dj droned on and on. He was stuck at a traffic light leading towards downtown, his destiny being Samson and Sons Tuxedo Emporium. He glanced up at a huge billboard that loomed above him. It was a gigantic portrait of some nervous looking guy, holding a small, velvet box in his left hand. Enormous letters spelled out: "Tonyia, I love you and cherish you. I want all of Hillwood to know it. Will you marry me? Love, Scott."  
  
Like a girl would say no to that kind of proposal, Arnold sneered unaffectionately. Like anyone could say no to such a grand gesture...  
  
GRAND GESTURE! That's exactly what he needed to get ahead of Lorenzo. He might have money, and power, and yes, even good looks. But he didn't have the history he and Helga shared. If she was even one shred of the girl he fell for way back in grade school, then she would indeed notice a grand type of gesture, take into consideration his feelings for her, and they would try again. Yes, this had to work, only....what to do?  
  
Helga steered dangerously around pedestrians in the early afternoon traffic, causing one old man to leap out of the way with the near grace of the Lord of the dance. "One side, grandpa!" she'd shouted, squealing the tires of Big Bob's blue beast as it rolled by the angry geriatric. He flipped her an inappropriate sign as he dusted himself off, but Helga paid no heed.  
  
All she could think of was Timberly, trouncing around with Ms. Perfect, talking about how Arnold's "dream girl" would be no match for her. Okay, so she didn't know who this other broad was, but damn sure she was going to beat them both at their own game. They'd BOTH see.  
  
She pulled into the La Mesira designs parking lot. She normally didn't use the connections that Olga got her, but this was an all out emergency. She flung the glass paned door open, startling a young, blonde girl with blue tips in her chin length hair.  
  
"Can I help you?" she sputtered, trying to straighten her disheveled papers.  
  
" Yeah, Toots. I need to speak to Oleg, right now if you catch my drift," Helga barked, her old self surfacing with a vengeance.  
  
" That is impossible, Miss-" "Pataki. Helga G. Pataki. As in Award frickin' winning Olga Pataki's younger sister. Tell ol' Caprini Puss to get his carcass out here if he knows what's good for him." She curled her now tiny fist in a ball and shook it for good measure inches from the frightened assistant.  
  
Moments later, a slender, brisk looking man entered the reception area, extending his ring laden hands towards Helga as he approached her.  
  
"Helena, darling," he purred in a sketchy German accent. " Vat ees it zat Oleg can do for hees favorite apprentice model's leetle seester?"  
  
" Let's get one thing straight here, kraut boy. It's HELGA, as in HELL with a little G A thrown in. I need a dress, a stunner, and not some smutty, Tara Reidish little number either. Something that reeks of class, sophistication, and all that other junk. Oh, and it has to be completely original, and done in one week. Think you can handle all that?" Helga spat, her hands placed squarely on her hips as she cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
If the man hadn't already been snowy haired, he would of been made so now. He scratched the underside of his fuzzy chin nervously.  
  
" One week? And compleetley original? Helga, vat you are asking, it ees impossible. I have several othser orders to feel-"  
  
"Look, pal. I wouldn't come to you if I wasn't completely and utterly desperate!" Helga saw his eyes fill with horror at someone insinuating he was a last resort designer. She quickly continued. " It's just, I never EVER ask for help, from anyone, and I need this dress. It has to be perfect, and you are the only person I have ever seen create perfection."  
  
The man's face softened slightly, his grey eyes sparkled. "Vell, it will not be easy, zat part I can tell you," he started slowly. " Vat occasion is thees dress for?"  
  
"Prom," Helga sighed, noticing at once how shallow and vague she sounded.  
  
" Prom ees special, no doubt in Oleg's mind. But so special as to demand such things of an old man?"  
  
" There's this girl I have to out-do" Helga began reluctantly, feeling as though she owed the man some kind of explanation for all this trouble. " Potentially two girls, really," She added, blushing slightly.  
  
"To achieve what, Prom queen?" Oleg sighed, the light in his eyes fading. He looked completely disgusted.  
  
" No-nothing like that. It's...it's this guy I like.." She sputtered, unsure of entrusting this man she had met only a handful of times back in 4th grade with her deepest secret.  
  
"Only like?" Oleg cocked an eyebrow high above those steely grey eyes, studying her.  
  
" Like alot. Heck, you could even say I like him a lot ALOT. Why, I guess you could even say that I ...I .lo-"  
  
"Say no more," Oleg sighed, his eyes misty and sad looking. " It will be hard work. You vill have to do favor, as vell. Eef I pull thees off, you must model it at the Hillwood Fashion Show for Breast Cancer survivors benefit, at end of year. Oleg has been in love too, Helga sister. I do thees!"  
  
"Oleg, you got yourself a deal," Helga shook his hand heartily.  
  
Helga smiled in relief, with real gratitude in her heart. She impulsively hugged the svelte little man before running in back to be measured. Step one, she thought as she held her arms out to the nervous blue haired girls measuring tape. Just wait till he gets a load of me.  
  
Arnold paced nervously as he held his dad's cell phone overtly over his ear, watching the traffic flow smoothly down route 12 now. He had pulled over at Dolly's doughnuts, desperate to think of this grand gesture to win back Helga's affections. He didn't know why he felt such urgency to do this, he just did. He had finally hit upon the idea of dedicating a song to her, via the most widely listened to station in the city, MJZZ. Although it no longer played jazz , the station's call letters had remained the same. Now he sat on hold, waiting to make his dedication live over the air.  
  
He'd thought it out perfectly. All he had to do was dedicate this song, and everyone, hopefully Helga included, would hear it and know exactly how he feels for her. It was scary, but invigorating too.  
  
The dj clicked over to him once more. " This is Listen All Day With Clay, I have a certain young man on the phone right now. He wants to give a shout out and a dedication to his hopefully soon to be sweetie. Why don't I turn it over to our Valentino right now?"  
  
" Hi, Clay, " Arnold started softly, stumbling over the words. " Uh, I wanted to dedicate a song to this girl I have known a long time, almost all her life. She is more special to me than she will ever know, and well, I want her to know that I think...I think I am falling in love with her," "And what is this special song, Romeo?" The DJ played along, acting all excited for him.  
  
"Hanging By A Moment, by Lifehouse," Arnold answered waveringly. " It says exactly how I feel, and I need her to know I mean every word of it."  
  
"You heard the man, this song goes out with love, from Arnold to-?"  
  
"TIMBERLY!" Arnold shouted inadverently into the reciever, instantly dropping the cell phone on the cold, hard cement at her feet. She looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
" Who are you dedicating a song to?" she asked, tapping her foot dramatically, searching his eyes with hers. "Let's just see," she muttered, reaching into the mustang and turning the volume up. The dedication had been done live, so the song was already cueing up.  
  
"Uh, yeah...Arnold to Timberly. Hanging by A Moment," the startled dj spoke into his mike.  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth I'm closer than I started I'm chasing after you I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held on to I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you..  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking Completely incomplete I take your invitation' You take all of me And I'm fallin' even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held on to I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There's nothing else to lose There's nothing else to find There's nothing in this world That could change my mind There is nothing ellllllllse There is nothing else  
  
Desperate for changing Starving for truth I'm closer than I started, Chasing after you...  
  
I'm fallin' even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held on to I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
The song ended, and Arnold's face fluttered back and forth, from extreme horror, to utter disappointment. He smacked himself upside his foot ball head.  
  
" You ..you meant all that for me?" Timberly blushed, her hazel eyes shining in amusement.  
  
"Uh,.. well you heard the man.." Arnold stuttered uneasily. He did not like to lie, especially over something this huge.  
  
"Arnold, my dear, I think we need to have a talk," Timberly answered simply, her hand motioning towards Gerald's parked geo.  
  
" That was hanging by a moment, by Lifehouse. Dedicated from Arnold, to Timberly. He means every word," The DJ at MJZZ was talking pleasant enough, but to Helga, it was like hurling boiling hot coals at her via the airwaves. The radio in the studio had been tuned to this station, and she had jumped down from her pedestal to turn it up when she thought she recognized Arnold's voice. Unshed tears welled up in those gorgeous blue eyes, but she refused them their escape.  
  
" Almost feenished measuring, Helga," Oleg called from his private office. As though he was out there trying to measure a sulky and surly blonde time bomb.  
  
"Smurfette, I think I am done for the day, " Helga spat angrily at the blue- blonde girl, jumping off the platform once more as she listened intently to the lyrics of that god forsaken song. How on earth was she going to pull him from Timberly, let alone this mystery woman, if he felt THAT way about her?  
  
"I have all thee things I need, dearest. I call you for fitting once design and prototype ees ready," she heard Oleg yell as she slammed the door. This was turning into a nightmare, why should she even bother?  
  
She sat on the curb, dreading climbing into the blue beast, dreading the barrage of phone calls she would be receiving for her untimely departure from Bella's. An idea sprang into her head, as she mulled it over, not daring to speak it aloud. There was one way to see if she still stood even a remote chance with him, but it was super risky. She thought of the pros and cons, her mind swirling with possibilities. Could she go through with it? She wasn't sure...but she had to try.  
  
She drove straight back to the neighborhood, stopping on Vine Street, just past Art's Shoe Repair. She saw him an instant later, searching for her. She had asked him to meet her there, across the street in Big Bob's huge blue boat of a car. He crossed the street, opened the door and sat down slowly, smiling.  
  
###Okay not too hard to figure out, but I had to stop somewhere! SORRY I put all the lyrics to the song down, but I just love it and it is so fitting to my plot! Let me know if you like! 


	9. What to Do Now and Helga Chows Down

Author's Appreciation! Thanks again to WillyD, CrystalTear and Mikatsu! Sorry it's been a while, but I have to wait for inspiration to strike in order to write this one! I expect about 3-4 more chapters to finish out the storyline. On with the show!  
  
Chapter 9 What to do now and Helga Chows Down  
  
The car rumbled ominously as the old man crossed the street. He was getting up there in years, but he was just about as mischievous as ever. He hardly knew her, only that she was Arnold's little friend who used to have one eyebrow. Now she was calling on him for a favor, only heaven knows what.  
  
The car door creaked open and he sat down. He could see that Arnold's "little" friend was much more grown up since those 2 brief weeks in summer 4 years ago when she was a fixture at the boarding house. Her face was mush more delicate, but there was fire blazing in her ice blue eyes. She looked like a mixture of anger, sadness, and desperation as she began to speak.  
  
"Okay, old timer, you know why I asked you here," Helga breathed in a raspy voice. " I have to ask you a question, and I want an HONEST answer, not some made up crap that you think I want to hear,"  
  
"Now why would I lie to you, Arnold's friend? Heh heh heh!"He laughed nervously, slightly intimidated by her no nonsense approach to him.  
  
" Listen up, bucko, your reputation precedes you. Just tell me this: Does Arnold love that Timberly chic or not? I mean, does she hang out there alot, is he burning up the phone lines with her? What's the scoop?" She fidgeted in her seat anxiously.  
  
" Teemberly? His friend Gerald's leetle sister? They are going to the big dance thingy together, I know that. But I wouldn't say he loves her. Not at all,"  
  
Helga sighed, feeling relief wash over her. " What makes you so sure he doesn't at least lust after her? He dedicated some sappy song to her this afternoon,"  
  
" It's simple. He can't love her, he loves someone else," The older gentleman replied matter of factly.  
  
" Loves...someone...else?" Helga repeated slowly, her tone disbelieving.  
  
"Sure he does, and I think you know her, too," The man replied with a wink. "You know her pretty good, I think. Someone you have known for a long, long time and the only person I have ever seen him go all goofy over the way he did,"  
  
Helga's face burned crimson. She could feel hot tears forming in the back of her eyes, but refused to let them to go. "And you are sure of this?" she whispered.  
  
" Of course I am sure, I would not lie to such a pretty girl," the man winked again.  
  
" Thanks." She threw the man a 10-dollar bill, revving the engine as she did so.  
  
He snatched it up, and held it to the light. " I thought you said 20 dollars for my trouble," he asked cautiously.  
  
" Yeah, well my good mood is spent. Take it or leave it," Helga growled as she flicked the door handle open and pushed on his door.  
  
The man got out quickly, scarcely escaping the closing door as she sped off. He stared back across the street.  
  
" Oskar, who were you talking to?" Susie Kokoshka asked as she opened her car door, her arms bulging with grocery sacks.  
  
" No one, Susie, just Arnold's little girlfriend," Oskar answered sheepishly, his graying hair twinkling in the sunlight. " Where have you been? I am so hungry! Will you make me a sandwich?" he smiled as they walked into the boarding house together.  
  
Arnold climbed into Gerald's lime green geo, utterly confused at to what he was doing there, especially with Timberly and Phoebe in tow. He sat unsteadily in the back seat, perched next to Timberly. " What are all of you doing here?" Arnold asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
" Arnold, my man, it's about time we set you straight," Gerald began slowly.  
  
" We know what's going on with you," Timberly interjected.  
  
" And we just want to help you," chimed Phoebe.  
  
"Help me with what?" Arnold asked, confused as ever.  
  
" Your girl trouble," Gerald smiled, his brown eyes shining.  
  
" The only trouble I am having with girls is that they keep sneaking up on me," Arnold laughed, nudging Timberly with he elbow. What were they talking about? Could they know?  
  
" We know you love her, Arnold," Phoebe answered solemnly. "At least, we hope you do, because I think she still loves you, too."  
  
" Love? Who loves me? Still? Where is all of this going?" Arnold lamented, dense as ever.  
  
" HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI!!" Shouted Timberly, her hi lighted curls bouncing with annoyance.  
  
" Helga..loves me?"Arnold gasped  
  
"The G stands for Geraldine?" laughed Gerald. Phoebe nudged him hard in the shoulder. "Sorry, babe," he replied sheepishly.  
  
" Yes, Helga still loves you. Didn't you see the way she looked at you in the Movie Theater? And how fast she jetted after she saw that we saw her? The girl has never gotten over you, from what Phoebe here says," Timberely rattled off patiently.  
  
" It's true, Arnold. She has always regretted that she couldn't open up to you more back in eight grade. But she's loved you as long as I can remember!" Phoebe's eyes shone with fresh tears, her almond shaped eyes wide with desperation.  
  
" Are you sure? I mean, she was with my cousin Arnie, that might be why she took off so fast when she saw me, " Arnold asked  
  
"The girl hid under a clothing rack to spy on me the other day, right in the middle of the store!" Timberly laughed empathetically. "If it's not love, it's one hell of an obsession!"  
  
Back at home, a disheartened Helga entered the door to the sound of a whirring blender. She sighed, trudging up the stairs to her third story bedroom. How could he still love Lila, was all that was running through her mind. And if he loved Lila the way old man Kokoshka said he did, then why did he dedicate that mushy, sappy love song to Timberly? Was Arnold turning into a player all of the sudden? Nothing made sense to Helga anymore  
  
She picked up her pink neon cordless phone and punched in a few numbers, flopping back on her bed as she did so.  
  
" Wang Fong's Family restaurant, may I help you?" a thin, male voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Doubt you can help me, but here goes," Helga replied dryly. " I want a number 4, no egg roll, extra rice, and a large order of fried wontons, a carton of beef and broccoli, and a 12 pack of fortune cookies. Extra soy and orange sauce on the side, and an extra large diet Yahoo soda. Got that, pal?" Helga rattled off the large order as if her life depended on it.  
  
" Okay, got it. That is about the same size as our family feast, would you like to upsize to that for another 30 cents? You get an extra side included with that deal," the young man asked cautiously.  
  
" What the hell, why not? Slap an order of vegetable lo mein in there and you got yourself a deal," Helga threw a large pillow against the wall, watching it slide down the light pink wallpaper.  
  
" Your order comes to 37.29. Would you like that delivered?"  
  
"Yeah, 2131 36th street, and just charge that to the Pataki account," Helga muttered.  
  
" Umm, that account is only authorized for charges from one Mr. Bob Pataki," the man relplied slowly.  
  
" Look, buddy, I have had the day from hell. The account is listed at the same damn address as the delivery address. I think if I was going to defraud my father, it would be at some OTHER address. Just do your mediocre, non college educated job and leave me ALONE!" she sputtered into the phone angrily.  
  
She pushed the off button, and clicked on the remote to her CD player. Daniel Benningfield (?) crooned softly in his high tenor voice, "If You're Not The One,"  
  
Okay, so Arnold lusted after Timberly, but loved Lila. Now that didn't make sense..unless....  
  
Helga's thoughts returned to her attempt at making Arnold jealous back in the fourth grade by having Stinky Peterson pose as her boyfriend. Although it ended with no results whatsoever, maybe..maybe that's what Arnold was doing with Timberly, trying to make Lila jealous so that she would leave Stinky for him!  
  
Helga looked in the mirror above her dresser. A sun-kissed blonde girl with long wavy hair stared back out at her, with large, sad eyes and a pathetic look on her face. She had stripped down to her tank top and pink shorts again, her tan all the more obvious against her white shirt and pale pink bottoms. She was far from ugly, so why didn't he still want her?  
  
20 minutes later, Helga had what looked like a Chinese buffet laid out on her dresser. She sat on the floor, eating straight out of the cartons with the chopsticks supplied by the delivery guy. Just another benefit of being Phoebe's best friend, she smiled. She taught her the correct way to finagle chopsticks.  
  
It was amazing that someone as svelte as Helga could eat so much and stay the same size, but she'd been that way her whole life. She polished off the lo mein and moved methodically towards the beef and broccoli, when the idea hit her. Lila would never leave Stinky if she thought he liked someone else. And she knew exactly what to do about that. She was about to pick up the phone again, when she heard someone on her fire escape.  
  
Jumping up, she barely saved the egg drop soup from spilling onto her Berber carpet. "Who's there?" she called out nervously. " Old Betsy can come out of retirement right now, bucko so speak up!"  
  
The last thing she saw before she screamed was the wild blonde hair and emerald green eyes, looking up at her mournfully.  
  
****Only about 2-3 chaps to go, not sure yet. Hope you like! Sorry if I made Helga a lot moodier than usual, but she is getting older! It's those teenage hormones! Hope to update sooner this time, like in 2-3 days since the ideas are flowing. Let me know what you think! 


	10. Familiar Face and Arnold Makes His Case

Authors Appreciation***Okay I wasn't going to update for a few days but I got inspired, what can I say!? As always a huge thanks to WillyD (Will) and to all my other reviewers! I haven't read anymore than this one, but maybe there will be more by the time I post this chapter, so if I don't mention a you in this segment, and you did review, I will thank you in the next one! I think many of you will be surprised with this chapter..hee hee! On with the show!  
  
Chapter 10 Familiar Face and Arnold Makes His Case  
  
Helga's eyes were bleary as she tried to sit up. The sight of that blonde hair and familiar green eyes stunned her enough to faint momentarily. She rubbed the back of her head as he continued to approach her window.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here, yah putz! I told you I never want to see you again!" Helga screeched as she backed away from the window slightly.  
  
"You broke my heart, Helga. Why don't you like me?" he asked, his eyes glazed and nondescript. He advanced forward, but very slowly.  
  
" Like you? I NEVER liked you, moron! You know, this is considered stalking, and I guarantee you, put one foot over that window sill and you are going to learn what the term "justifiable homicide" is all about!," Helga raised a fist, her will growing fierce.  
  
" I won't come in, I promise. Just please listen to me," he begged in a quiet voice.  
  
" Why should I? I don't owe you a thing!" Helga shot back.  
  
" Is it because you like someone else?" he asked cautiously.  
  
" Not the only reason, but yes, DOI! I LOVE someone else, so you see, geekbait, you don't stand a snowball's chance," Helga lowered her fist, feeling drained at her sudden acknowledgment of feelings to him. Why was she telling him all this?  
  
" I'll go then," he started, turning slowly towards the fire escape steps. " Just one more thing, though. Do I know him?" his eyes looked vacuous and blank.  
  
" You could say that," Helga muttered impatiently. "I'm closing the window now, you yellow-haired shrimp." She put one hand up to lower the window.  
  
" Arnold's a lucky guy, that's all I can say," Arnie said under his breath as he sadly dropped into the alley and skulked away.  
  
Across town, Arnold was in disbelief as he pulled the mustang into the garage, making sure to put it's protective car cover back over it's immaculate paint job. All of his friends, even his PROM date, had convinced him that Helga still loved him. They wanted to know, did he love her too?  
  
No contest there, he though miserably as he climbed the stairs to his third floor bedroom. He clicked on the radio and plopped onto his bed, staring at the skylight overhead. The question was, could she really feel the same about him?  
  
Helga still loves me? A smile crept across his face despite himself. He had always hoped as much, but she hid her true self so well! Phoebe said she did, or at least she thought she did, so what more proof could he really ask for?  
  
Hiding under clothing racks, spying on prom dates..he laughed a low, deep chuckle at the thought of her curled under the racks at Bella's on a busy Saturday, elbowing her way forward to hear what Timberly and Lila were talking about. Well, only one problem remained, but it was the biggest one. How to approach Helga? Obviously she wasn't going to prom with Arnie anymore, that much was made clear at the movies. And from what Phoebe said earlier, Lorenzo was going with Sheena, much to his relief. So who was she going with?  
  
" My mom wouldn't let me go to prom anyways, Arnold," Timberly had admitted sheepishly. " I was picking up that dress for a client of my dad's that day, it just worked out that Helga over heard me. You HAVE to ask her, you two belong together!"  
  
Timberly's words vibrated in his head. She had been plotting with Gerald to get Helga and Arnold together ever since Gerald had found out Arnold still cared about her. He smiled again. He couldn't believe this had all been a plot to help him out all along.  
  
Arnold rolled over, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Immeadiately, he knew what he needed to do. He grabbed his phone, dialing like a mad man.  
  
" Mrs. Vitello? It's Arnold. Who do we have on for deliveries today? Chocolate Boy? Okay, great. I really need a huge, HUGE favor."  
  
An excruciating 10 minutes later, Arnold hung up the phone with a satisfying click. Everything was arranged, to a point. He knew it all depended on Helga's reaction and sense of adventure, but he would just have to hope for the best. After all, that's what he's famously known for, looking on the bright side.  
  
" Grasshopper, dinner-san is ready," his grandma called up the stairs.  
  
Arnold grinned, and for the first time in days, he looked forward to Pookie's watermelon casserole. He trotted down the steps, but felt like he was walking on air.  
  
*****Sorry it was shorter this time, but hey, 2 more chapters to go ( I think, perhaps 3) Next we will see what our Romeo has planned and also what Helga's dress will look like. Prom is almost here! How'd ya'll like the Arnie on the fire escape bit? I hope I fooled everyone! Later days! I'll review as the ideas enter my twisted brain. 


	11. Oleg's Design and Flowers At Nine

Author's Appreciation*** Thanks as always to my faithful R/R's WillyD (Will) and MidnightOasis. Shouts of love out to those of you who read but already reviewed alot (CrystalTear, Mikastu) Hope everyone likes the direction this is taking. I am trying to come up with new ideas, as this one is almost over! On with the show!  
  
Chapter 11 Oleg's Design and Flowers at Nine  
  
Helga tossed the various empty cartons of takeout down the laundry shoot. She knew full well that the laundry basket was empty, as it was past the time that Miriam usually fumbled through the wash, but it gave her a great sense of satisfaction nonetheless.  
  
She fell asleep, her mind clouded with the remains of the day still swirling through her thoughts. Lila, that little goody-goody Miss Perfect. She thought Arnold had abandoned all dreams of her back in 7th grade, when after she finally went out with him, he realized how utterly hollow and plastic she was. Although she was arguably a very sweet girl indeed, it could not be denied that she was very hard to stomach in some aspects.Arnold had told her as much during those fateful two weeks.  
  
Her slumber was interrupted by a soft knock on her bedroom door.  
  
" Helga? Honey, are you awake in there?" Miriam's voice ebbed slowly through the polished wood.  
  
"Mmmm" Helga yawned, stretching and sitting up momentarily. " What's it to you, Mom?" she asked in an agitated tone.  
  
" You have some kind of delivery, sweetie. I think it's from someone named...Amos?"  
  
"You mean Arnie?," Helga asked, holding her breath nervously.  
  
"No...Oh, Ha! Silly me, I mean Anonymous! Now how did I get that mixed up with Amos? Anyways, it's some kind of flowers, dear," Miriam chuckled slowly to herself more than anyone in particular.  
  
Helga inched the door open. Her mother stood in the hallway, a huge bouquet of Calla Lilies wrapped in light pink cellophane and tied with a huge pink bow were cradled haphazardly in her arms. A small white envelope was nestled among the blossoms.  
  
"Thanks, I'll take that," Helga snatched them away, ripping through the envelope carelessly. Who on earth had sent her such an obviously expensive and, strangely, thoughtful arrangement of her favorite flowers?  
  
"Alrighty then, dear. I am going to make dinner. We're having potato dumplings! Your sister emailed me the recipe all the way fro-" Helga snapped the door shut as her mother continued to rattle on with out a second thought of her mother's dinner plans.  
  
She sat on the edge of her immaculate white bedspread, and yanked the scented card from the depths of the shredded envelope. Unfamiliar, curvy, neat handwriting filled the 1-inch by 3-inch card.  
  
Heavenly flowers for a Fallen Angel  
  
My heart is in your hands  
  
Meet me at the Senior Prom Please make no other Plans With love Anonymous  
  
Helga's face colored scarlet at being referred to as an angel, even a fallen one. Was it just an extreme coincidence that the flowers were her very favorite? And what about the pink cellophane, pink was secretly her favorite color although she would deny that to all but Phoebe. One thing was for sure at least, she knew Arnie could never have afforded the huge, pricey arrangement. And Lorenzo was completely enthralled with Sheena, so no problems there. Who could this very tasteful and frankly, creepy person be?  
  
She shrugged, placing the flowers in a large crystal vase from the top shelf of her closet, carefully removing the cellophane and gigantic pink bow. She folded both neatly and placed them in her special drawer. Another huge pink bow peeked from under stacks of various journals, although it was much older and slightly frayed. She smiled, remembering the bow from her childhood. Arnold had always liked it, but she had discarded it after the eight grade and her failed relationship with him.  
  
Well who ever they were from, it would sure irk Arnold to see her with someone so obviously suave and sophisticated. Maybe it was someone who had admired her from afar, someone who knew of her love of pink and calla lilies. She would meet this mystery man, and watch Arnold squirm. She would put all his little hussies to shame; Timberly AND Lila would be no match for her. She smiled a wicked little grin before pulling her sheets up over her shoulders, falling into a blissful slumber.  
  
Across town, Arnold was simultaneously climbing under his light blue sheets. He smiled nervously, biting his lower lip at the thought of what he had just done. He knew he had made himself very obvious by choosing her favorite flower. Of course, maybe some random ex-suitor had known her preference as well.  
  
The pink cellophane was also a dead give away, as only he and Phoebe knew it was secretly her favorite color, but the most blatant error that kept repeating itself over and over again in his mind was the idea of tying the bouquet off with a large pink bow. "Pink like your pants," he whispered to himself, a sheepish grin creeping across his face.  
  
She had told him that his innocent compliment way back in preschool was the main reason she had continued wearing the absurdly large hair accessory way beyond the acceptable age limit for such things. That's why he was so crushed when, the day after their break-up, the bow he had loved was painfully absent from her gleaming blonde head. She never wore it again, that he knew of.  
  
Hopefully this would change everything. They were older now, practically college bound, and he knew with his every fiber that he loved her. He hoped Phoebe knew what she was talking about.  
  
Phoebe eyed the blonde/blue haired assistant warily. " This place is certainly..exclusive," she piped up hesitantly, searching for any sign of Helga behind the dressing room screens.  
  
" Just one more meenute, and I will 'ave you all laced in," Oleg chirped as he helped Helga into her dress. " I must zay, eet feets like a glove!"  
  
" Yeah, and it feels like one too," Helga gasped, trying to endure the stiff laces that were being tightened around her already tiny waist. " I just hope this thing turned out right," she said under her breath, her eyes downcast.  
  
It was only 2 days 'til prom, and Phoebe had agreed to accompany her to her fitting. The dress was tailored to her every curve, it was just a matter of seeing the finished product on her.  
  
A few more minutes dragged by slowly, and finally Phoebe heard the swish of the silk screens being pushed aside. She looked up, letting out a barely audible gasp.  
  
"Whaddya think?" Helga asked, her arms open wide for effect. Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Helga stood in the most gorgeous gown that she had ever seen. The back dipped dangerously low, but was laced across a mere two times with thin satin ribbon. Her tan was accented greatly by the pale, barely pink satin material. The fabric clung to her every curve, being extremely kind to her tush and bust. Three slits ran up the first third of flowing skirt, exposing both legs as high as the thigh on each side and one in the back. This look would be tacky with any other dress, but a matching pale pink silk underlay kept her skin from being exposed completely. The dress was a halter-top design, leaving her bronzed shoulders in full view. The amount of cleavage shown was very tasteful, just a hint with out looking tawdry. A plain, crystaled brooch gathered the skirt at an angle near her right hip, causing the fabric to cinch at her narrow waist, the material cascading into a soft pink puddle. It was a simple, elegant gown, but it made Helga look like a Greek goddess.  
  
" Oh Helga, it's exquisite!" Phoebe breathed gently. "You look like you stepped out of a museum painting!"  
  
" Not bad, eh?" Helga turned appreciatively in front of the full-length triple mirror, taking in her form at all three angles.  
  
" And don't forget ze shoes," Oleg brought out a black box, sitting on a small bench near the floor. " Feet, please," he quipped, lifting the lid to the carton.  
  
He slipped the strappy, translucent blush colored shoe over her tiny foot, fastening the crystal clasp at the back of each one.  
  
" They're perfect!" Helga smiled, lifting her foot gingerly, examining the intricate lines.  
  
"Oleg has out done heemself, I think," Oleg complimented himself on a job well done. " Just don't forget our deal, fraehline," He winked, smiling in approval.  
  
" Hey, it's for a good cause, and what can I say?" Helga grinned, feeling the best she had in weeks. "You are AMAZING!" She threw her arms around him impulsively, squeezing him with her gratitude.  
  
"Eets nothing, Helga. Eets Oleg's pleasure to be of service. You go out there and knock him dead at your dance thingy. Oleg Caprini gowns are GUARANTEED to impress!"  
  
" You can expect it tomorrow after 2," the tiny assistant smiled as she handed Helga the paid in full slip for the dress. " Oleg insists that the dress be packed with the shoes and jewelry he has on loan from Alderman's Jewelers. He wishes me to deliver it and help you dress," the girl explained shyly. "He wants you to look perfect."  
  
Helga was touched by the old man's dedication to a vision, and to her success.  
  
"Toots, it's a date," she smiled, walking out into the late spring breeze, breathing in the delicious aroma of lilacs and cut grass. Look out, Hairboy. Wait 'til he gets a load of this!  
  
**** The big day is almost upon them! Get ready to see what the other girls (and guys) look like, plus the other couples I haven't mentioned yet! Thanks again to all my readers, I will post depending on how many reviews this one gets. The more I get, the quicker I update! (I am a sucker for a review, what can I say?) 


	12. Cat Fights and The Big Nite

Author's Appreciation*****Okay! Overwhelming response to my begging and groveling! Thanks SO much to the following reader/reviewers: WillyD as always, with great advice and encouragement,CrystalTear(just read your update, it's phenomonal!) MidnightOasis (you are TOO kind!!) and AphineLeonsoul( I love your story, too! UPDATE PLEASE!!) Now that I got that out of my system, I already have an idea for a quite amusing story that I might start after this one. It's so sad to finish a story. In a way, it's like a child leaving home. (SAPPY I KNOW!)Anyways, On with the show!  
  
Chapter 12 Cat Fights and the Big Night  
  
Arnold nibbled absentmindedly on his toast, his pancakes untouched on his plate. It was the morning of the prom, and there was no school for the seniors. He could barely eat at all, thinking over and over again about the call he had received only the night before.  
  
"Arnold? This is Mrs. Vitello. The young lady who received your flowers called, asking if we knew whom they were from. Of course, I was the soul of discretion, but she said that if I happened to run into the gentleman that sent them, that the answer was yes. She'll meet you by the fountain in the Reflection Garden, behind the Galleria."  
  
He couldn't believe it! He was sure she would of crumpled up the note and chucked it, but she must not suspect they were from him! He couldn't believe his plan was falling into place so neatly, it wasn't like he had a lot of experience in the plotting and scheming department. He was always known for being straightforward. That had been too much for Helga though, so maybe this would be more her speed.  
  
" Are you going to finish your bacon, Arnold? Heh, heh, heh!" Oskar reached a tentative hand towards the cold breakfast in front of him.  
  
" Help yourself, Mr. Kokoshka," he smiled, pushing the plate in the older man's direction. " I can't eat anyways, too nervous,"  
  
" Oh that's right, your big dance is tonight, isn't it? Did you ask your leetle girlfriend who used to have one eyebrow?" He wiggled his own to embellish his point.  
  
Arnold spat the orange juice he'd been sipping on the carpet instantly. " How do you know anything about Helga and my plans?" He sputtered eyes wide with fear.  
  
" I am not supposed to say, her fists have names you know," Oskar rolled the bacon between two pancakes, dipped them in syrup, and shoved the concoction in his gaping mouth. " She threatened to disembowel me if I talk, and that's putting it nicely,"  
  
"Threatened you? When did you talk to her? What did she ask you? Why are you STILL EATING??" Arnold stood, grasped Oskar by the shoulders and shook him in frustration.  
  
" Arnold, get a hold of yourself! I will tell you everything, just let me chew my food!" Oskar gulped down the rest of the pancakes, taking a swig of his own juice as well. " Okay, a week ago, I get this call. This girl says she knows you, and she needs to ask a question. I told her I would never betray your trust like that, so-"  
  
"How much did she pay you?" Arnold rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going already.  
  
" !0 dollars, but it was supposed to be twenty! She changed her mind! Anyways, all she wanted to know was if you really liked Gerald's leetle sister or not, so I told her,"  
  
" Told her what?" Arnold hissed through gritted teeth, his face losing color rapidly.  
  
" I told her not really, that you were in love with her, only she didn't take it too well. She got mad and pushed me out the door, with only 10 dollars, not 20!" Oskar rambled, his eyes wide.  
  
" You told her WHAT??!" Arnold spat, his hands clenching at his sides. " Mr. Kokoshka, where ever would you get that idea?"  
  
"The way you mope around here now, the way I have never seen you happier than you were 4 years ago, when she was your leetle girlfriend. It is destiny, like me and Suzie," Oskar winked his eye in approval.  
  
"Okay tell me exactly what you said to her," Arnold continued, choosing to ignore Oskar's blatant but truthful comments.  
  
" I told her you didn't love Teemberly, that you loved some other girl. One that she had known quite well and for a long time? Hint HINT? You get the idea; I winked at her and everything. I said I have never seen you as goofy over anyone as much as this "girl". Wait....do you think maybe she didn't know I meant her?" A light seemed to dawn in the cobwebs of his mind.  
  
" Uh, PROBABLY!" he shouted, stating the obvious.  
  
No wonder she was acting so elusive, she thought he loved someone else! He smiled in spite of the situation, flattered that Helga would go so far as to talk to Oskar about him and Timberly. Suddenly, his thoughts returned to reality. She thought he was in love with someone they had both known a long time, someone he acted goofy over?  
  
"Lila!" Arnold whispered, not believing what he was thinking. Helga must of been crushed! He knew she had been extremely jealous of her before they had dated, but she had softened towards her since she'd been dating Stinky. What was going through her mind now?  
  
Well, she HAD accepted the invite. Maybe in a quest to forget about him! He could only hope that she wouldn't sock him when it turned out that her mystery man was him.  
  
" Where are you off to, Arnold?" Oskar asked between bites of cold toast.  
  
" To pick up my tux," Arnold replied lightly. " And check on my dental insurance," he finished, softly clicking the door shut behind him.  
  
Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, and Nadine were sitting in the exclusive hair salon that Rhonda's mother had booked their appointments at, " Walking On Air" hair boutique. The place was reminiscent of the day spa Helga had been dragged to 5 years ago with Olga, where she had experienced her first and only date with electrolysis. The death of her unibrow, she lovingly called it.  
  
"I still can't believe you got a one of a kind Caprini!" Rhonda whined, her dark hair being doused with aromatic shampoos as a tall, angular woman with fuschia lipstick worked on her.  
  
" It's all in who you know, Princess, and in my case, he knew Olga," Helga laughed, her own hair wrapped in layers of foil. Since she was going all out with the dress, Rhonda thought she should go for the gusto and get some highlights. Rhonda's were still fresh, so she didn't need touch ups right this minute.  
  
" I feel like an evil satellite dish, " Helga commented. Her long blond hair was indeed invisible under the several layers of aluminum.  
  
" It'll be gorgeous, trust me," Rhonda smiled, giving the thumbs up sign from the sink.  
  
" Mine turned out quite lovely, Helga," Phoebe called from the dryers, her own raven hair freshly streaked with copper. She waited patiently with rollers the size of soup cans pinned all over her head like an oversized rag doll.  
  
" I just can't wait 'til we put this all together with the dresses!" Nadine smiled, looking at a picture in her hands. She kissed the portrait of Park, then shoved it back in her purse.  
  
" I know, Curly's going to DIE," Rhonda shrieked, her face coloring in delight. " Good call on the vintage Versace, Miss Pataki."  
  
The girls continued to laugh and pal around, while Phoebe's hair was transformed into an elegant upsweep, simple like her, but beautiful nonetheless. Nadine's golden hair was done in a reverse french braid, with her natural curly tendrils teased and coifed to perfection. Rhonda was having an intricate, cinderella-type bun put in her hair, the type of style that fit her nickname of princess. It was all in preparation for her inevitable crowning as prom queen.  
  
Helga was having her hair rinsed, the honey colored low lights and white blonde high lights glinting against her natural golden hair. She was just about to sit under the dryers when the door tinkled overhead.  
  
Lila and Timberly entered the door, each smiling and looking radiant. Lila approached the front desk first. Helga grimaced, but ducked quickly under the nearest dryer, dropping the helmet down over her head.  
  
"Appointment for Miss Sawyer, Please," Lila told the receptionist sweetly. Timberly followed suit, requesting her own scheduled appointment.  
  
The two girls were lead to the back to have their hair washed, and Helga smiled a truly menacing grin. " Arnold's little play thing and the love of his life, together. How truly sickening. Oh well, wait til they see the hunk of man Helga G. Patacki's gonna have on her arm!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
Old lady Vitello had told her the guy was a real looker, and that's all that mattered to Helga. I mean, if she didn't even know this guy, she wanted to make sure she wasn't going to be approached by some desperate toad. Still, her heart skipped a beat as she thought of Arnold, how dapper he would look in his tux, how gorgeous his green eyes looked against his recent tan. She smiled sappily, then shook it off. No thinking of the football head right now, she told herself. Wait til tonight  
  
The dryer clicked off and Helga was lead to the rear of the boutique once more, the other girls waited patiently for her as the last of the hair spray was applied to their own hair do's.  
  
A lady with black hair with hot pink streaks fingered the layers of golden, freshly streaked hair. "What kinda threads you wearin, cookie?" She shot at Helga, twisting her hair into a huge mass with her hand.  
  
" Low back, halter top, pale blush color, but CLASSY, toots," she shot back, slightly impressed with the stylist.  
  
The lady smiled. " Not your usual foray, huh? I know, that's me too. Let's glam you up, buttercup," She grinned as she grabbed the flat iron and curling iron, spritzing and curling rapidly.  
  
Timberly plopped in a chair just 2 feet away from Helga, her eyes darted sideway at her, but snapped back in an instant. As Helga's chair turned momentarily, Timberly winked at Lila, who smirked and nodded her shiny red head.  
  
" I don't care HOW much you like Stinky, I KNOW you been looking at my man," Timberly hissed, narrowing her hazel eyes in anger.  
  
" I am EVER so sure you were looking at my STINKY!" Lila shot back, her green eyes glittering with rage.  
  
All eyes in the salon were on them, but none more than Helga's. She strained against the stylist's expert hands, trying to see more of the argument. "Hold still, chic, or you're gonna look like big bird!" the lady laughed, firmly directing her back towards the opposite wall.  
  
"Well, from what I hear, you redheaded harpy, Mr. Peterson says that Arnold had eyes for only ONE woman, and that it isn't ME!" Timberly yanked her head from the startled looking young man behind her.  
  
" Well it isn't ME!" Lila replied, her face turning 3 shades of pink. " It's that blonde bimbo, if you must know!" she retorted, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.  
  
" What blonde bimbo? I'll put her lights out!" Timberely was now on her feet, her face inches from Lila's.  
  
This is gettin' pretty good, Helga thought with a sneer, her hair being pulled into an updo of some sort. She couldn't even tell what it looked like, she was too engulfed in the conversation.  
  
" I think you know, " Lila smiled, her face returning to normal.  
  
" Well if it's who I think it is, then I don't have any problem." Timberly laughed, sitting back in her chair. " We'll see what he thinks."  
  
Blonde bimbo? Who did Helga know that was blonde, and that Arnold had once had it bad for? Her mind raced, thinking back to all the girls she had known Arnold to go ga-ga over. Ruth McDougall, Cecile, Summer, Lila, ....Suddenly the answer was clear !  
  
" He still likes..CECILE?" Helga whispered to herself. " But he doesn't know that she was ME! Oh Crimeny, how could she be jealous of herself??  
  
Helga didn't have time to dwell on her dilemma long, however, as the stylist turned her around in her chair. "You clean up pretty good, chic," she replied dryly, waiting for her response.  
  
Helga's hair was pulled up in a half updo, the sides swept up and away from her face, the hilights glinting against her natural hair color. The rest was curled in long, loose tendrils that flowed down her back. The clasp at that held the sides pinned back was adorned with austrian crystals, the same as the brooch on her dress and the clasps on her shoes. It was simple but breathtaking all at once.  
  
" Thought you wouldn't want to hide it in some crappy bun with a mane like that," smiled the stylist, her satisfaction apparent on her face.  
  
"It's wonderful," Helga smiled, turning her head side to side to examine the soft waves of hair cascading over her shoulders.  
  
" And that masterpiece of a dress will look fab with that 'do," Rhonda agreed, whipping her gold card out to the receptionist. "My treat, 20 percent tip for all," Rhonda replied briskly, with a sly wink to someone behind her.  
  
The girls gathered their things and left the salon, with two young ladies laughing hysterically as the door shut.  
  
****Sorry I didn't get to the actual prom, Next Chap I PROMISE !! I know this one was crappy, but I wanted to tie all the loose ends up for the big H/A moment!! NEXT : PROM NITE!!!!!! 


	13. Prom Nite and All is Right

Author's appreciation***Thanks so much to MidnightOasis and Alphine, your reviews were very nice and encouraging! Well, this is probably it-the big prom and my very last chapter! I say probably because I actually intended to get to the prom last chapter. I already have the idea for my next fic, though, so hopefully that will occupy my time. Great thanks to all who supported and gave their advice -WillyD, CrystalTear1,Mikastu,Beckie13,MidnightOasis,Aphine,( I can't find where I wrote your whole name down right this sec, sorry!) and to anyone else I may have missed, and thanks to all those who still read, even if you didn't review. On with the show!  
  
Chapter 13 Prom Night and All is right  
  
"Will you please quit freaking out already, Arnold? You're making ME a nervous wreck!" Gerald sputtered in agitation as he put the finishing touches on his bow tie. He winked at himself in the mirror, then turned towards his flustered friend.  
  
" I can't get the damn tie straight," Arnold muttered as he yanked out the knot in his own black bow tie yet again.  
  
"Whoa, slow down on the swearing there, Poppa Theresa!" Gerald laughed. " Remember my virgin ears!"  
  
" I can't help it, Gerald! Why won't this thing go on straight?" Arnold pulled at the sides of his hair in frustration.  
  
" Hold still, Romeo, and let the master work his magic," Gerald smiled dismissively, grasping an end of the wayward tie in each hand. 15 seconds later, Arnold's tie lay in a neat, crisp cinch at his neck. Gerald smoothed his own hair back for a second, checking his watch in the mean time. " We better get a move on, buddy,"  
  
Arnold took a deep breath, then released it, shaking slightly. " Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked Gerald with pleading eyes.  
  
" No, not really," Gerald commented, " but from the way you've mooned over her for the past 4 years, I would say it's worth a shot,"  
  
" Gee, thanks for the reassurement," he answered dryly.  
  
" Just be your self, that's the Arnold she really loves, from what I hear,"  
  
The boys bounded down the steps, screeching to a halt in the foyer where Stella, Miles, Grandma, and Grandpa all stood expectantly.  
  
" Wow, you guys took the night off work," Arnold directed at his parents, smiling.  
  
" Sure we did, sport! We may be busy, but there's no way we were going to miss our only son's prom night," Miles answered proudly, his hand on Stella's shoulder as he spoke.  
  
" Get out there and get yer gal, Shortman," Grandpa chuckled, punching Arnold playfully in his shoulder. " And stay away from the raspberry punch,"  
  
The limo pulled up, honking it's horn impatiently. "That's our ride, lover boy," Gerald called as he opened the door.  
  
" Wish me luck," Arnold thought desperately, as he gave his mom and grandma a quick kiss and was out the door.  
  
" I don't feel right about sharing a limo with everyone when I don't have a date," Helga moaned bitterly as she waited for Phoebe to finish applying her makeup. " I am going to look so pathetic!"  
  
" Nonsense, Helga," Phoebe answered briskly. "We are all riding together, and besides, you do have a date,"  
  
" SHHHH! It's not supposed to be common knowledge!" Helga hissed through her teeth. " I want everyone to think I am going stag. Do you know how desperate it would sound to say, "Gee guys, I am dateless so I accepted a complete stranger's invitation to prom, and if he doesn't kill me in cold blood and stuff me in his trunk, I'm supposed to meet him in the reflection garden behind the galleria!" Helga puffed for a moment. " See my point?"  
  
" Taken," Phoebe chimed, blotting her cherry red lips. " Your secret is, as always, safe with me," She replied, her dark eyes dancing with anticipation. " Let's get ready, the boys should be here anytime."  
  
Nadine and Rhonda sat downstairs with Big Bob, Miriam, and Olga, who had just flown in from Alaska the day before. They were being bombarded with storied of Olga's own prom and suitors of days gone by.  
  
" If I hear one more story about her divine one of a kind Caprini dress one more time," Rhonda hissed under her breath, " I am going to strangle myself with my thigh highs,"  
  
" Helga's dress looks prettier anyways," Nadine whispered back, as she held Olga's old prom picture in her hand.  
  
"Ohh, there's my baby sister right now!" Olga squealed as Helga descended the stairs, Phoebe hot on her tail. " You look like a princess!" she breathed in delight.  
  
" You look very nice, dear," Miriam answered monotonely.  
  
" Yeah, you clean up pretty good, girl," Big Bob puffed, giving a rare almost compliment.  
  
" Well, love to stay and chat, but I think I hear our limo," Helga snorted, although her face was slightly flushed from all the attention. " I'm staying at Rhonda's after, so don't wait up, people," she finished, holding the door open just as the car pulled up.  
  
"Have fun, dear," Miriam slurred, as the door slammed shut.  
  
The girls' eyes widened at the sight of the long, sleek black limousine parked across the street from Helga's three-story sky blue walk up. Helga bit her lip nervously in spite of herself. The white dress coat that concealed her perfect dress felt too light suddenly, as the night breeze was still very cool for late spring.  
  
" C'mon, lets go!" Rhonda shoved her from behind as Curly, Park, and Gerald all climbed out and stood expectantly by the door.  
  
" Oh, I am SO going to regret this," Helga hissed as the girls bustled her along with them.  
  
Now came all the compliments and niceties that went along with all couples.  
  
" Oh, give Daddy some sugar!" Curly smiled, giving Rhonda a quick wink. She obliged with a small peck. "Can't smudge the lipstick, hon," she giggled.  
  
" You picked a fine dress, my fair senorita`," purred Gerald dramatically. Phoebe only blushed furiously.  
  
" You look great, Nadine," Park smiled. " You look pretty handsome yourself," Nadine shot him a million dollar smile along with her response.  
  
Helga just stood there with downcast eyes as all the girls lost themselves in flirting and compliments. Suddenly, Gerald spoke up.  
  
" You look awesome, Helga old girl," he grinned widely. " Who's the unlucky stiff that's missing out on all of that?" he gestured at her long, lean frame concealed beneath the cream-colored cashmere coat.  
  
" Beats me, Hairboy," Helga grinned back, taking his hand as he helped her into the car, just before he and Phoebe seated themselves. Gerald could still be the charmer when he wanted to be, Helga thought.  
  
The outside of the Hillwood Galleria was light up like a galaxy of stars against the purple night sky. Everyone ooohed and ahhed as the car pulled up. Helga hated to admit it, but she really didn't feel like a seventh wheel amongst the three couples. Everyone joked and laughed all the way to their destination. As soon as they had approached the actual building with the marquee emblazoned with " HILLWOOD GALLERIA WELCOMES P.S.218's CLASS OF 2004 PROM " THE LONG ROAD HOME", the bottom dropped out of Helga's stomach.  
  
" Who on earth came up with that theme?" Rhonda shot, her smile crooked with sarcasm.  
  
" You know that was my idea, Miss Lloyd," Phoebe smiled with mock concern.  
  
" What's it supposed to mean?" Gerald asked.  
  
" Simply that school has been a journey of ups and downs, but that we are all basically looking for the same thing after it's over. A family, that special someone," She smiled at this comment. " And the home we all dream of. So high school is just one leg of the journey."  
  
" I thought it was too deep for our crowd," Rhonda smiled, and Helga nodded in agreement, but she could barely listen to what was being said. Was she crazy? What was she thinking, accepting an invitation from a complete stranger?  
  
" Well let's take the short road in, I wanna vote for prom king and queen before the lines get too long," Rhonda shot as she noticed the terrified look on Helga's face. Phoebe nodded in agreement and the whole group squeezed out of the car.  
  
Inside, the dance floor was already staring to fill with couples. Harold and Patty stood by the punch bowl, as he picked through the good hor devoures and Patty sipped her punch, looking very nice in her light blue strapless gown.  
  
Sid stood with Ruth McDougall at the picture podium, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Ruth looked distracted and out of place, her eyes darting side to side.  
  
Then she saw them-Lila and Stinky, arm in arm on the dance floor. Helga hated it, but Lila looked wonderful in her emerald green dress, with it's thin spaghetti straps, fitted bodice and long flowing skirt. Her dark russet hair was piled atop her perfect head, in some traditional up do of some sort. They were gazing into each other's eyes, like no one else was in the room. Helga smiled. If Arnold DID still like Lila, he didn't stand a chance against Stinko over there.  
  
" It's nearly eight o'clock," Phoebe whispered furtively, as Gerald dragged her towards the dance floor. " Are you sure you can do this?" Phoebe looked alot more anxious than earlier.  
  
" I'm a trooper, and besides, I have Bob's tazer," Helga smiled, patting her white satin handbag. " Have fun out there, toots,"  
  
The others were soon swirling amongst the other couples on the dance floor, and Helga was left alone. She checked her cell phone. "7:50. Okay, Helga old girl, five more minutes and you better start walking back there." Helga whispered the pep talk to her self the best she could. Suddenly, it occurred to her that she hadn't seen someone just yet. Where was Arnold and Timberly?  
  
She glanced around the room, 3, 4, 5 times and no oblong head in sight, not to mention, no killer gold dress. He probably is home mooning over Cecile, Helga thought bitterly, but she smiled in spite of this thought. Cecile was HER after all. At least he wasn't there with Timeberly.  
  
Arnold sat nervously on the carved marble bench in front of the fountain. He knew he was hidden from view. Only five more minutes remained, and he would have to face her. What would he do if everyone was wrong? What if she still didn't trust him?  
  
Arnold pulled his wallet out, flipping through the photographs. Past the pictures of his mom and dad, grandma and grandpa. First was the picture of Helga in eighth grade, the first time she had appeared in a photo with 2 eyebrows. He pulled out the picture, and read the inscription. " To Football Head. I hate you...and yet I like you! Helga G. Pataki, 14 years old"  
  
He smiled. It was her own way of expressing affection. She didn't give the next three photos of her, Phoebe had given them to him upon his request. With each one, she grew more and more beautiful, but her eyes always looked so sad. Not like the eighth grade picture. She had looked serene in that one.  
  
That settles that, he thought, shoving the wallet back in his pocket haphazardly. He stood up, preparing to head for the garden, when he heard it-the unmistakable sound of high heels clicking on the paved walk. He jumped instinctively behind the nearest rosebush, nearly taking out a statue of Venus as he did so.  
  
Two seconds later, Helga was rushing past him, her dress hid by some long white coat as she went. Muttering to herself the whole way. Phew, that was close! Although he was estatic to see that she was indeed going to meet him, he dreaded her response. " Here goes everything," Arnold whispered to himself, standing and walking slowly after her.  
  
Helga reached the garden, and rounded the corner to the reflection pool. She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
A small table was set with light pink roses in a vase, and a bottle of what looked like chilled sparkling cider in a wine chiller. Two seats with crushed velvet covers faced each other, and a waiter stood stiffly beside it. Rose petals of every color littered the walkway and hundreds of candles in shades of ivory, pink and red were lit and flickering, around the table, the walkway and the reflection pool itself. Soft music played from a nearby portable CD player.  
  
" Are..you the guy I'm supposed to meet?" Helga eyed the older man nervously. I KNEW this guy was a stalker, she thought quickly, her pulse racing. Her hand tightened around her secret weapon in her handbag.  
  
"No, madam, although it is unfortunate for me. Monsieur will be along shortly I believe. Please, have a glass of cider while you wait," He handed her a long, sparkling flute of ice cold amber colored cider.  
  
" You try to slip me a mickey and I'll plug ya," Helga nodded towards the bulge in her purse as she accepted, and even though his eyes widened with fear, the man only nodded in return.  
  
Okay, this guy is VERY rich, Helga thought as she sat on a stone bench near the reflection pool. Probably some weird plot to embarrass and/or kidnap her, she thought wryly.  
  
She cast her eyes heavenwards, as the night sky filled with thousands of milky white stars. The candles reflected in the pool and the glow danced across her face. She relaxed slightly. A sudden thought came to her, and try as she might, she could not shake it.  
  
If only Arnold were here, with her.  
  
" Monsieur approaches, Madam. May I take your coat?" The French waiter startled her slightly as he approached her.  
  
" Uh, sure, but don't wrinkle the cashmere, jock strap, that's a loaner," Helga leapt up as he removed the coat and took it to a tall freestanding coat rack near the back of the garden wall.  
  
Helga glanced around nervously. This was it, the moment of truth. She braced her shoulders, and she stood tall and regal in her pristine pink confection, her blue eyes sparkling, golden hair gently tousled by the light breeze.  
  
Time seemed to stop completely. First one foot was visible, then a leg, and finally he came into view....  
  
" BRAINEY????? Helga spat her cider out in horror. " YOU??! You're the mystery guy?"  
  
"Uh....No.." He wheezed, his date trailing after him. Gloria smiled in a vapid way, clearly afraid of the spewing blonde in the pink dress.  
  
" Shit! Don't EVER sneak up on me like that AGAIN!" she shot angrily, but she was mostly relieved. Brainey had stopped tailing her since he met Gloria way back in ninth grade. " Get outta here before I clock you one for old times sake,"  
  
" Hi," a familiar voice squeaked from behind her.  
  
Helga turned slowly. There he stood, her Greek god, the one true love of her life, looking damn sexy in his dark tux and crisp white shirt. Arnold. Helga swooned, but snapped herself out of it, knowing that Timberly must be just inches away. She braced her self once more, holding her chin slightly higher.  
  
" Let me guess, got lost on the way to the moron convention?" Helga shot at him.  
  
" Not really," Arnold rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Wow she looked stunning! Her very skin seemed to glow against the soft pink dress, the slits swirling the skirt around her long legs in the breeze. Her long hair flowed in curls and waves, and her tiny waist was outlined to perfection, as did the halter accent something else. He blushed deeply, averting his eyes.  
  
" Yeah, well why don't you and Johannsen amscray already. I'm waiting for someone." Helga sniffed, crossing her arms over her dress. Don't look at him, and you won't melt, she thought to herself desperately.  
  
" I know," Arnold answered slowly. " And Timberly isn't here,"  
  
" Got stood up, ay? Well that's how it goes sometimes football head," Yes! She stood him up!! Yay!  
  
" Aren't you the least bit curious whom you're even meeting?" Arnold asked, taking a bold step towards her.  
  
" A little, not that it's any of YOUR business," Helga sneered, taking a step back cautiously. Where DID he get that shampoo?  
  
" Well, why did you agree to meet them?" Arnold asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Let's see..uh, a sappy love poem and like, a hundred dollar arrangement of my favorite flowers-"  
  
"Calla Lillies," Arnold filled in.  
  
" Yes, Calla Lillies. AND they were all tied together with this beautiful ..pink.." Helga's voice trembled at the sudden realization.  
  
"Bow. Pink, like your dress," Arnold smiled quietly, his hands shoved in his pockets.  
  
" It was?"  
  
" Me," Arnold finished, his face turning 3 shades of red. " I asked you to the prom, Helga."  
  
" But...you...I thought you were in love with Timberly, and then Lila, and then Cecil-" She stopped herself before she let the last name fully escape her glossy lips.  
  
" Cecille? No, not her either." Arnold approached her in earnest now, his previous doubts about her feelings melting away. He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed them into her delicate skin. "It's always been you, Helga. For the past four years! I thought it was just some crazy crush, an infatuation like I always have. But you were different, you were real. Helga," He lifted her chin, looking her dead in her large blue eyes," I love you,"  
  
" I don't know what to say," Helga whispered, her lips trembling at his words. He loved her! After all these years of torment, he loved her!  
  
" Say that you love me too?" Arnold ran his hands over her bare shoulders, and she shivered in response. " You can trust me this time. Please, I can't go on like this."  
  
" I love you too," She whispered, trying desperately not to cry.  
  
" What did you say?" her voice was barely audible.  
  
" I said," she stepped closer, and ran finger over his cheek," I love you too, FOOTBALL HEAD!" She grabbed him and kissed him in one quick, old movie type fashion. He kissed back in surprise.  
  
They smiled and kissed for minutes more, each totally drunk on being with the other for the first time since the eighth grade breakup. Arnold pulled out her chair, and she took her seat.  
  
" Man, for not knowing a guy, you sure went all out," Arnold mocked dryly as he unfolded his tiny menu. There was only one choice for each item.  
  
" Me? I thought YOU were the Mr. Fancy Pants. You did send the flowers, right?" Helga picked up her own menu and began to read. " Hey, why does the dessert section list our only choice as humble pie?"  
  
" Because that's what you'll be eating for a long time," Timberly shot, as she came forward with a silver tray, dressed in a waitress's uniform. She lifted two steaming plates of food out and sat them before the stunned couple. " Thought I was trying to steal your man, Pataki?" Timberly smiled.  
  
" What the-" Helga smiled sheepishly, as the whole gang emerged from the nearby bushes, clapping and cheering.  
  
" We have been trying to get you two back together FOREVER," Gerald sighed,, his hand resting on each of their shoulders. " I have never seen two more thick headed people on this earth! Timberly here was the one who came up with the jealously scheme,"  
  
" Timberely? I oughtta-" Helga stood, her trade mark scowl spread evenly over her face.  
  
" What?" Timberly coward in spite of herself.  
  
" KISS YOU!" Helga pounced on her, grabbing her in a fierce bearhug.  
  
Everyone around them seemed to relax.. " Save it for football face over there," she smiled in response.  
  
"And it's been SO hard to play along," Rhonda smiled, nudging Phoebe. " I am just glad you both didn't ruin this surprise, it's costing me a fortune!"  
  
" You all planned this private dinner?" Arnold asked, his face aglow in all the love and attention.  
  
" Nope, this is for a private dance," Gerald corrected, producing a large silver and red crown. He placed it atop Arnold's blond mop.  
  
Phoebe placed a sparkling tiara atop Helga's flowing mane as well. " For the King and Queen," She giggled slightly.  
  
" You mean?" they both asked, looking at each other.  
  
" JUST DANCE!" everyone screamed in unison.  
  
The band played from behind the rose garden, a beautiful melody as Arnold took Helga in his arms. " May I have this dance?" His eyes shone with a single tear escaping.  
  
" Bucko, for the rest of your life," Helga's eyes flowed freely with 18 years worth of unshed tears. Under the pink tinged moon, the two of them danced, making their way towards their own road to home: each other's arms.  
  
THE END!! LONG I KNOW! Hope you all liked it, please review one last time and let me know if I completely flopped it! I will miss my readers and reviewers! SOB! 


End file.
